My Haven of Fables
by crazybooklover99
Summary: Kendra is about to become an eternal but not everyone agrees. Bracken has been gone for 6 months. Where is he? Does he not love Kendra anymore? (changed the summary but it's still the same story as before.) READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

My Haven of Fables

by crazybooklover99

I hate to start a story like this but here's a short author's note:

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic EVER! I hope you like it. I will try to update daily but i have school starting soon so it might have to be weekly :/. I will continue to write untill I think the story is over. I won't stop writing after a major cliff hanger. Although i love writing them I HATE reading them. Please review. Tell me what i need to work on. I would really appriecate it. I won't bring Gavin back into any of my fablehaven fanfic's because I really hate him and he died so really? GET OVER HIM! In my books there will be action and adventure and a little romance. Like major Brackendra :D. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this as much I have writing it. Happy reading!**

**Chapter One**

**Protections for a Reason**

Kendra begrudingly marked another day on her calender with a thick red X. Today was day 180 and still no Bracken. Sighing Kendra walked over to her bed and layed down. She didn't know where Bracken had gone or how long he'd be gone. He usally made time once a week to see her even if it was just a few minutes. Kendra was always happy to see him. Every moment they spent together was bliss. Kendra smiled as she remembered the last time she saw him.

[flashback]

**Bracken gave her a smile that made her melt inside as he took her hand. leading her to their favorite gazebo. It was the sixth one top the right of the entrance. Kendra often came here when she missed Bracken or had a lot on her mind. When they reached the stairs Bracken surprised her by lifting her up princess style.**

**"Bracken, it's just stairs I can walk up them you know"**

**"I know I just..."**

**This was new, Kendra thought, Bracken at a lose for words? Usually she was the one who stuttered and couldn't speak around him.**

**The ride up the stairs ended faster then Kendra thoght it would. When Bracken set her down she was sad. She felt safe in his arms and didn't want him to leave her like he always did after a visit. Something about the way Bracken was acting it made Kendra suspicus. He looked nervous. She was always nervous around him but she'd never saw Bracken nervous, ever. She always thought he knew what he was doing because he had done it before with many women. The thought pained her. She moved her gaze to the ground and blushed. She didn't want to admit it but she knew it was true. Bracken lifted her chin so she was looking in his eyes. He had beautiful eyes. A perfect blend of silver and blue. Slowly he moved toward her keeping his eyes on her's the whole time. She knew what was coming. She had been wanting to this for a long time now. Soon Bracken and her were nose to nose. He shifted his gaze and then whispered "We don't have to do this if you aren't ready" In reply I closed the space between us. This was her fist kiss and she loved it. She smiled against his lips and when they broke apart she continued smiling. Bracken had the same smile and they got up and entertwined hands. This night was perfect. Bracken walked her back to the house gave her a small peck on her forehead then went back in the direction of the fairy pond.**

[end flashback]

Seth pounced on her bed shaking her back to reality.

"Seth" she groned

"What"he replyed innocently

Sighing I shoved him off my bed.

"Someone's in a bad mood"

"Whatever, Seth just leave me alone" I retorted.

"Aw is someone missing a certain unicorn? Aw poor Kendra all alone." Seth replyed smugly.

That was it. Kendra couldn't take it any more. She grabbed her pillow and her blanket and stormed out of her room. Slamming the door as she left. She threw her pillow on the nearest couch and layed herself down, covering herself with her blanket. She didn't care if there were special protections in her room in the attic. Nothing had tryed to break into the house in a while now and she highly doubted someone or something would try to kidnap her tonight.

Around 2 o'clock in the morning Kendra heard shuffling in the direction of the kitchen. She got up and tiptoed over to where the noise was coming from. When she reached the sorce of the sound she had to stiffle a scream. There was dark figure goigng through all the draws and cabnents in the kitchen. Tryign hard not to make a sound Kendra silently turned around. She hadn't even gone a half a step when a bag was placed over her head. She tryed to scream but as soon as she started a ruf hand grabbed her mouth. Then she heard a sickening voice

"Kendra you are coming with us. We have your precious unicorn and he will be killed unless you do as we say"

They had Bracken? Since the ruff hand still prohibited her to speak she nodded her head in agreement. Tears started streaming down her face. She couldn't let anything happen to Bracken but she was afraid of what would happen to her.

"Very good" the sickening voice said. Sending chills down her spine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Quarter**

**Bracken POV**

Bracken leaned against the stiff wall of his cell and exhaled deeply. He'd been in this cell for about 3 months. He was very lonely. When he had been in prison at the Living Mirage but he was able to tunnel around and talk to the other prisoners but here ,where ever that is, he was stuck in his cell with little hope of a way out. He knew Kendra was in danger but had no way to communicate with her. This only made his mood worse. Having nothing else to do he let his thoughts linger on Kendra. She was undoubtedly beautiful. Even though she didn't know it. Some how it made her more attractive. The last time he saw she had her hair pulled back to it's usual pony tail and was wearing cutoff shorts and a mint green t-shirt. She was just her normal self but still she took his breathe away. Then he made the rash decision to kiss her and he was so nervous. Was she ready yet? What would this do to their relationship? As these many questions swimmed through his mind he heard the loud scratching niose of a cell door opening. Then he heard her voice "Where is he?"

Could it be her? Could it really be her? He was going crazy. Making himself think she was here and calling for him. It can't be true, it just can't be true. Can it?

But then he heard it again, louder this time "Show where he is! I need to see him! Show me Bracken!"

She was obviously struggleing. Bracken desperately wanted to comfort her. To tell her he was there but he knew that was the stupidest thing to do since their captures were right there and would likely punish them. Then her screams were muffled by the loud bang of the cell door.

He waited untill the loud footsteps faded and then finally could not be heard to see if she could hear him.

"Kendra? Are you there?" he asked using a voice a little louder than a whisper.

"Bracken! Is it you? Is it really you?" her voice replyed full of relief and excitement.

"Yes. Yes it is, but we need to keep it down we don't want them to suspect anything."

"Okay, but who are they? Do you know why we are here?"she asked lowering her voice.

"No I don't know who they are but i think we're here because of our powers."

"What could they possibly use our powers for?" she replyed thinking over the possiblities they could use us for. "Hopefully they'll let us go after we help them. I'm supposed to become an eternal in a few days."

Oh, that's right Bracken thought. Then he suddenly knew why they were there. "Kendra we have to leave soon or else they'll make sure you don't become an eternal."

There was a long pause and then she said "You don't really think they'd...but if I don't then..."

He knew what she was talking about. If she didn't become an eternal then they wouldn't be able to be together forever. He thought this over for a long time. Finally he managed to tell her that everything would be alright and that the Knights Of Dawn would save them and she would become an eternal. He didn't really believe himself but he faked confidence for Kendra's sake.

He heard her sigh and his senses told him she was leaning against the wall seperating them. "Are you sure?" she asked meakly.

"Absoutly positive" he replyed with more faith then he had.

He wished there was someway they could communicate without making noise and drawing attention to themselves. He decided to sleep on it and hopefully he could think of something later.

Sometime around 7:00 Bracken awoke with a shoke. He finally knew how he could communicate with Kendra soundlessly. He couldn't beileve he hadn't thought of it earlier. It was so obvious. He needed a small rock. He quickly scoared the small space and found a small hole at the base of the wall connecting hie and Kendra's cells, and next to it a tiny rock.

Swiftly he snatched the rock and summoned a small amount of power to change it into a communicator. With a blinding flash of white the rock was morfed into a communication device.

"Kendra, are you awake?" he whispered

"Yeah" she whispered back with a hint of exhaustion in her voice.

"Sorry if I woke you, but there is a small hole on the bottom of the wall connecting our cells. Do you see it?" he said, waiting patiently for a reply

"Found it."

Okay I'm going to push a small rock through the hole and you need to get it, ok?"

"Um, ok. Why?"

"I used magic so we can communicate telepathicly"

"Bracken that's briliant!" she said clearly excited.

"Okay just get the rock" he said pushing the rock between the small space hoping she'd be able to get it.

_"Got it"_

_"Great! Now we have to gett out of here."_

_"I know, does your brother still have his communicator?"_

_"I think so. I don't know why he wouldn't keep it."_

_"Okay I'll try to reach him."_

Ending his conversation with Kendra he tried to reach her brother Seth.

_"Seth it's me, Bracken. Can you hear me?"_

**Author's note**

**Sorry for the long wait. I just got back from a last minute family reunion and hadn't had access to a computer while I was there. I really appriecate all the reviews. It means a lot to me. I was really nervous putting my story out there and you guys have made me feel a little more coinfident. If I have a few miss-spellings or mistakes I'm sorry, my beta is gone and I'm no good at editing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There will be a new one tomorrow. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter** 3**

**The Search Party**

**Seth POV**

___"Seth it's me, Bracken. Can you hear me?"_ Seth arose with a start. Someone was talking in his mind! At first he thought it was still part of his dream he'd been having but then he heard it again.

_"Seth, if you can hear me I need you to answer."_

And then Seth realized he _was _hearing voices in his head, it was Bracken talking to him with his communicator stone he got back at the Living Mirage.

_"Uh yeah it's me. What so important. You woke me up. Oh and why are you contacting us now? Kendra's been depressed for the last three months."_

_"She has? I'm so stupid. Anyways Kendra got kidnapped last night and her captures are going to make sure she doesn't become an eternal."_

_"Are you serious? But she's right her I'll prove it." _Seth walked down stairs and looked for Kendra. He saw the blankets and her pillow on the couch but there was no Kendra.

_" Where is she?" _

_"We don't know where we are or who took us but I think you can use the tracking device your Grandpa put on Kendra to find us."_

_"Okay I'll go get Grandpa and we'll try to get there as soon as we can."_

_"Thanks Seth. We..I really appreciate it."_

_"Okay bye."_

_"Bye"_

Seth ran up stairs yelling "Grandpa! Grandma!"

As he entered their room his grandparents were sitting up in bed with an annoyed look on their faces. "What now Seth?" His grandpa hissed.

"Okay well Kendra was mad at me and she slept in the living room and then she got kidnapped and Bracken started speaking to me with his mind and now we need to save them! Come on!"he rushed.

"Whoa, whoa ,whoa. Hold on. So your saying that Kendra and Bracken were taken? Where are they?" Grandma Sorenson asked calmly.

"Yes they were taken and if we don't get them soon Kendra won't become an eternal!"

"Yes we get that but where are they?" Grandpa said trying to get some information out of Seth.

"Okay so you know those tracking devices you had put on Kendra and I? Well maybe you can use those to find her."

"Uh we never put tracking devices on you. We were just talking about maybe doing it sometime."

"Are you serious! I can't believe this!" he said rubbing his temple.

There was a long silence before someone finally spoke. "Well since there isn't any tracking devices" Seth's face lit up" We can just get Vanessa to see where they are! She bit her right?"

"Yeah, but how will that help us?" Grandpa questioned.

"She can see where she is and then we can go find them!" Seth explained as if it were obvious. "Come on! We're wasting precious time!"

"Okay, you go get Vanessa and we'll meet you guys in the kitchen." Grandpa said as Seth was exiting the room.

**~A few hours later~**

"Let's go." Seth urged. Sometimes his relatives were so was coming on this mission. Warren, Tanu, Mara, Vanessa, and even Raxtus. When Vanessa entered Kendra's body she immediately knew where she was. She was locked away in a secret prison in Alaska that the society used to use for very powerful prisoners. She said she could take them there right away but everyone was being too slow. Seth was all ready and decided to contact Bracken.

_"Bracken it's Seth."_

_"Seth! what did you find?"_

_"You and Kendra are at a secret prison in Alaska. We're coming right now."_

_"Great, I'll let Kendra know."_

Then he was gone and everyone was prepared to leave. Here goes nothing Seth thought just as Raxtus lifted him up and soared above the dense forest surrounding Fablehaven.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Back To Kendra**

Kendra POV

I leaned against the wall. The rough paint scratched my back but I don't care. I want to talk to Bracken so bad but I don't want to wake him.

What to do, what to do, I thought. I hear footsteps in the distance they're getting closer. I Sliver of fear spreads through is they stop at my cell? Or Bracken's? What will they do? My heart's racing now. I can hardly breathe. I try to will Bracken to wake up but I don;t have powers like .Vanessa does. Can she even do that? I thought. I mentally told myself to remember to ask her that next time I saw her(If I ever saw her again).

The footsteps were right next to her door. Then they stopped.

My heart was in my throat and I can hardly breathe.

_"Bracken! Braken wake up!" _I was practically screaming with my mind.

I could hear the stranger fumbling with his keys now. My hear was beating a hundred beats per second. Where is he? Why isn't he answering?

_"BRACKEN!"_

Still no reply.

Hiding the rock I tried to calm myself down. I didn't work. What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?! I feel like I'm hyperventilating.

When the door finally opened I saw none other than Seth. Relief flushed over her. She would be saved!

"Seth?!" I exclaimed. "Wha...what are you doing here?"

"Shhhh!" he urged."Pretend I'm your capture ok? Just trust me."

"Um, Ok."

"Come with me you disgusting light bearer." Seth said with a gruff voice. It was pretty convincing. Kendra would've been fooled if she didn't know her brother as well as she did. I suddenly remembered something very important. Bracken. Where is he? Is he safe with her family or is he stuck with their captures? I am absolutely clueless. I am just itching to ask Seth where he is. I know I need to go home and be safe untill i become an eternal but I also need him. I can't become an eternal unless I know he's alive. I'm just thinking irrationally he's probably fine. He'll be waiting for me when we get out of her.

I must of been lost in thought because it felt like I just blinked and now we're outside and it's freezing! The sun is too bright and it hurts my eyes.

"Run! .go! Come on we have to run!' Seth is telling me.

I start running but I'm so out of energy that it's very hard to run. I want to stop so badly. My calfs are killing me.

We hop in a jeep and are now speeding away. I look around to see who's with us. I see Vanessa, Tanu and Grandpa Sorenson. But no Bracken. Panic fills me. He has to be here. Where is he! I might have talked to him but I still haven't seen him for three months. I need to see him, be close to him.

"Grandpa? Where's Bracken?" I ask tentatively.

"I think he's with the other jeep with Warren." he says, although I sense he's not telling me something. Where is the other jeep? I'm starting to doubt that there is one.

"Well where's the other jeep?"I question.

"Should be somewhere around here." he said clearly avoiding her.

I finally looked at my surrounding and if there was another jeep it was nowhere in sight. All around them was snow. No wonder it was freezing. He's still there. With her unknown captures...this is very bad. Clutching the rock i try to contact him again.

_"Bracken? Are you there? I'm safe don't worry. I hope you can hear me. I...I love you. Don't...Don't get hurt. I'll be back after I become an eternal you don't survive..well nevermind you'll survive."_

After a long pause he spoke ,clearly weak.

_"Kendra, I'll be..f-fine don't worry ab-bout me"_

_"Bracken? What's wrong, your hurt? What did they do? "_

_"Mfmph, nothing I'm alright. I'm with Warren. We'll probably be gone a little later."_

_"But why? _I pleaded.

But he wouldn't answer. I guess if he's with Warren he's alright but I need him to be with me. I need him now.

**Ok quick author note here. I just realized i haven't out a disclaimer on any of my writing so far. So just so you know I don't own Fablehaven. Never have never will. I'm not Brandon Mull. Anyway, I want to thank all of you for your wonderful comments. I REALLY apriecate it. They have helped me improve my writing and get new ideas for my upcoming chapters. I also think Vanessa's awesome! I can't wait for my next chapter! You'll love it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Missing You**

**Bracken POV**

I awoke with a start. I'm in a vehical, a Jeep by the looks of it, speeding down a bumpy, white road. I'm so cold. My teeth are chattering so hard it's hard to keep my thoughts straight. I look around for people in the car. By the looks of it it's only me and Warren,who is driving very carelessly through the snowy terrain. I feel like I'm looking for someone specific but the chattering permits me from remembering who. Kendra! He remembered hearing her voice while he was dreaming. Where was she? She sounded scared in his dream. He need to contact her. "Warren where's everyone else? Where's Kendra?"

"Oh they took another Jeep."

"Why? Couldn't we all fit in one Jeep?"

"Uh well, Agad needs to speak with you to make sure you and Kendra really love each other. Because if you don't, well let's just say Agad won't make Kendra an eternal and you guys won't live your perfect happy ending."

Bracken was speakless. First of all if Kendra didn't love him then they would never have a chance and he'd be lonely for the rest of his life. Plus he had only kissed her once and he wasn't entirely sure she loves him the way he loves her. He can't really express his feelings to her person to person either. This was pretty bad. He'd just have to communicate telepathically.

_"Kendra? i really need to talk to you"_

_"Bracken! I'm so glad your ok!"_

_"Yeah I'm fine but we really need to talk about something"_

_"Um ok"_

_"Well I'm going to Agad and..." _

_'Oh so that's where your going"_

_"Uh yeah and he..he"_

_"He what?"_

_"Uh ok well this might be awkward but he wants to know whether or not we..we love each other or not."_

After a long pause she finally answered. _"Ofcourse I love you...don't you love me?"_

_"Yes! Yes I do love you. But.. I don't know he just,,,it needs to be a true profound kind of love."_

Another long pause _"Bracken, I love you very much. Everyday since you were gone I went to the FairyShrine so I could be the first one to see you 'when you came back. I know that there is no one else that would love me as much as you and I'm positive that Agad will see that and we'll be able to live together forever."_

_'I love you too. I'll see you soon, be safe."_ As soon as we stop talking I instantly want to see her, to hold her tight and never let go. It was an agonizing three months and there is nothing more important in my life than her. I desperately want to see her again.

"Ok here we are" Warren said. Although I don't know where that is because we were still in the middle of nowhere surrounded by snow. Then out of nowhere Raxtus the silver scaled fairy-dragon popped out of nowhere.

'Raxtus?" I said both confused and excited.

"Come Bracken. We need to go."

I trotted over to Raxtus and allowed him to pick me up, and before i knew it we were soaring through the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**True Love**

**Kendra POV**

Her love was true, wasn't it? Bracken had just told her that their love relied on whether or not they love each other for real right now. Kendra knew that she loved him but what if her former feelings for Gavin/Navorag interfered with that? If he was the reason,yet again, she couldn't be happy she was sure to explode. How could she be sure she loved him with all these negative thoughts running through her head? Banishing the negative thoguhts she focused more on how much Bracken meant to her and that she couldn't live without him. She needed advice from someone who knew about true love. She thought about asking Grandpa but that could get awkward. Who to ask, who to ask. She looked around the Jeep for someone who knew about true love. Then her eyes fell on the narcoblix sitting next to her. Vanessa. Ofcourse! She and Warren had loved each other before and then got seperated then they got back together. Perfect love story. Mustering up some courage to ask Vanessa about love (Vanessa was a very serious person and she could be a little intimidating at times) she finally said "Vanessa? Uh..what...er..how do you know you really love someone?"

"What?' she asked confused by the question.

"Well I. I mean me and Bracken need to truely love each other or else..or else" I couldn't finish. Just the thought of not living with him forever pained her.

"I know" she finished. Giving Kendra a sympathetic look. This was new, I thought. " We all know and I'm pretty sure you two love each other."

"But how? How do you know? I don't even know" I admitted. I didn't even know I felt that way untill I said it.

"You can just see. It's the same with me and Warren. You don't know how you feel but you know you wouldn't be able to live without them."

'I hope that's right because my future is on the line. And...and" What she was about to say next made her ache the most. " What if he doesn't love me"

Vanessa just laughed. She laughed. Kendra was so confused. She had just told her true feelings and she was laughing. "Sorry" she said between laughing fits " It's just you don't think the guy, unicorn, whatever doesn't love you? I mean seriously he came to visit you every week even though he was involved in one of the most important missions taking place on this planet. He made time for you." She had become serious again. " He loves you Kendra, no doubt."

I thought this over awhile and then I realised he really did make time for me even if it was only a few minutes at a time. He really loved her. "Thanks Vanessa." I finally said.

**Vanessa POV**

I can't believe Kendra thinks that love sick unicorn doesn't love her. But I guess I did the same. I remember when Warren and I started going steady. I had many doubts. At first it was whether or not he trusted her , then why he liked her of all people. Now all she cared about was whether or not they were together. Whatever time they spent together was her new favorite moment. Vanessa drifted off in her thoughts...

**[flashback]**

**He grabbed her by the hand and gently pulled her in the direction of his cottage. She knew where they would go, his balcony that had a breathtaking view of Fablehaven. They often went there to get away from the chaos of the was cold and brisk, when they sat down on the bench Warren had recently built she snuggled up to him to keep warm. Vanessa never felt at ease unless she was alone with Warren. He was the one who undertanded her in ways that most couldn't. She rested her head on his broad shoulder. He started to lightly stroke her hair. **

**"Vanessa?" He asked his vioce quiet and gentle.**

**"Yeah"**

**"Do you love me?"**

**Where did that come from? Ofcourse she loved him but was she ready to admit it? There was a long pause and then she finally answered.**

**"Warren, ofcourse I love you."**

**She could feel him instantely relax and she swore she even heard him let out a small sigh. She looked up at him. They held each other's gaze for a moment then he bent in to kiss her. She closed her eyes so she could meet him in the dark. His lips felt warm against hers. It was a short soft kiss but it was enough to satisfy Kendra. There was nothing more she wanted then to be his.**

**"Warren?" she asked once they pulled away.**

**"Yeah"**

**"Do you love me?"**

**This time there was no pause. "Yes, I always have."**

**This made her feel all light and airy she was his and he was her's. This night was perfect.**

**[end flashback]**

Vanessa smiled to herself. Kendra and Bracken would be just fine. If Warren could love her then Bracken could definately love Kendra.

**A/N Okay guys sorry for the onfusion this is chapter 6 but I accidently labeled it chapter 7. So there will be 2 chapter 7's but they aren't the same one I promise. Thanks again for all the reviews! I hope you liked this chapter. I had a blast writing it! I love warren and vanessa. Please keep reviewing. It really helps. I will update hopefully today again but ya! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A Visit to Wyrmroost**

**Bracken POV**

As much as I love riding with Raxtus it gets boring after 2 hours. The sights stay the same, dense,green forests with the occasional river winding through it. Sure it's an amazing view but if you have a dragon claw as your only support it tends to get terrifying. Trying to get my mind off whether or not I'll survive I decide to visit with Kendra. _"Hey, how are you?"_

_"Fine...I guess"_

_"You guess? What's wrong?" _I asked even though I already knew what she was thinking.

_"Well you know...maybe" _No not maybe I love you and I know you at least have feelings for me there is no maybe. _"Maybe Agad won't...won't think we love each other." _She finally finished.

_"I highly doubt it" _

_"But"_

_"No buts" _I interrupted.

_"Okay, then your sure this will work."_

_"I am absolutely positive."_

_"Thanks. I needed that"_

I smiled to myself. I just made her happy again. What she said before bothered him, though. If she had doubts then Agad might sense that and not allow her to become an eternal. His thoughts were interrupted by Raxtus "We'll be there in five minutes"

"Thanks" I replied.

No. No she loved him and he loved her this will work out it _has _to work out_. _He looked over atWarren who was dead to the world.

"Hey. HEY!" I yelled at him. When he was asleep he was out. I would take a bullhorn and a screaming crowd to get him to become half awake. It was no use they were already over the gate to Wyrmroost and would surely be landing soon. A few moments later we safely on the ground. Agad was a few feet away with his arms folded. He looked frustrated. 'Come on we have work to do" he said indicating for me to come and the others to stay. Great not only am I about to tell and old wizard about my love life but I'm going to have to do it alone.

'Sit" he ordered. I followed without complaint. "Let's get down to business. You and Kendra both have to have a divine love for one another or well you know what will happen. I gulped at his last words. I did know what would happen but I didn't want to think about it. 'I will conduct a truth spell and you and Kendra will have to spill your true feelings for each other. I will be watching and then I will decide whether or not you really love one another." It sounded fair enough. He knew his true feelings and he believed in Kendra to have the same. This will work, he was sure.

He didn't want to question the wizard but didn't Kendra need to be there to tell him her true feelings? "Agad, I don't mean to interfere but doesn't Kendra need to be here too?' I asked.

"Oh, but she is" He said. She was? Hadn't he just talked to her not a few minutes ago? Surely she would have told him if she was coming wouldn't she?

"She is?"

Just then there was a blinding flash of light and Kendra appeared beside them. She looked as confused as he felt.

"I have hidden all the artifacts except for the Transolactor." Agad said. You could tell he was amused by the predicament he had caused.

"Uh ok." Kendra finally said. She obviously had no idea what Agad had planned to do yet. She tentatively sat next to him. Agad repeated his short speech to Kendra then he started mumbling in a an unfamiliar language. Bracken knew many languages including very secret language of light. Suddenly he felt the urge to tell Kendra he never wanted to leave her side ever.

"Tell her how you feel then she will tell you." Agad told him. Ok this will be easy he thought.

"Kendra, ever since I first saw you in the dungeon I knew we were meant to be together. Whenever I go to the Fairy Realm I almost die having to leaving you. I can't even think straight untill I'm back with you. When I got captured I couldn't think of anything other than you. I had over heard a conversation of our captures and they were planning to get you. I wanted to warn you but I knew you were smart and you wouldn't get caught. Honestly, when they put you in the cell next to mine I was happy. Happy to hear your voice again but then I realised we could be stuck here without an escape made me worry again. If I had the choice I would never go anywhere without you for the rest of our lives."

Kendra blushed then she started I swallowed hard. This was the moment of truth, literally." Bracken, when you said we would have to wait to start a relationship(last chapter in book 5) I didn't want to wait. When Raxtus told me you had a surprise for me I thought you were going to propose. It was foolish I know. And when you were being held captive and I didn't know it I thought you left me because I was undesirable, that you found some pretty unicorn princess girl. I went to the secret pond everyday waiting for you. And everyday I came home depressed because you didn't show. When I got captured I was happy too. Because I got be near you and that's all I want. That's all I ever wanted." Now it was my turn to blush. She thought I had forgotten her.

Agad looked us over once more then he smiled. That was good sign, right? "Congratulations, Kendra. You can become an eternal. You both want nothing but to be together. Bracken since Kendra will be an eternal I need you to be her guardian."

"Ofcourse" I replied giving Kendra loving look, she smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Good, good. Well you probably want to go home and get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow both of you."

Then he flashed us back to Kendra's room at the Fablehaven house. Kendra looked up at him and smiled. "I would ask if what you said was true but there's really no point." He smiled.

"I guess there's nothing to hide now. We both know how the other feels so now we can move on in our lives." He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her . She sighed and returned the hug. He out his two fingers under her chin and lifted her gaze to his. 'love you" He murmured kissing her lightly. Just like there first kiss. He'd been dying to kiss her ever since that night at the secret pond.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Eternity**

**Kendra POV**

Around 2am I woke up screaming. Thankfully Grandpa gave me my own room or else Seth would have been pouncing on me right now. She hadn't meant to scream but she had just dreamt that Gavin/Navorag had somehow come back and killed her. Ofcourse it was impossible. I mean I saw him get eaten.(Yeah go Raxtus!) Hadn't I? Yes I had. This is nonsense he's gone now and he won't come back. He wasn't her problem anymore. Trying to catch her breath she tried to relax. While attempting to calm herself down she hadn't realised that Bracken had entered the room untill he sat down next to her. Still at an emotional stage after her dream she leant against him and cried. Normally she would try to pull herself together and act strong but right now she just needed to cry and for him to be there for her.

"It's ok" He soothed. After a few minutes she decided she was going to be ok and she lifted her head to look him in the eye. "What happened?" He asked, concerned.

"I-I" Her voice was still shaky from crying. Clearing her throat she continued " I had a dream that Gav-er-Navorog had come back and killed me then he got the rest of the eternals and reopened the demon prison."

"I wouldn't allow that."

"I know"

"I will always be here Kendra. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know" I replied quietly. He was her protector now and he wouldn't let anyone harm her. Then a thought hit her. Even though she and Bracken could live eternally her family wouldn't. Slowly she'd see her grandparents, and parents and eventually Seth die. The thought brought more tears to her eyes.

Bracken looked at her confused. He _had_ just told her that he'd protect her no matter what he'd protect her, but she didn't feel like saying about what she realised. It would only make it more real. Sobbing she leaned against Bracken again. Resting an arm around her again he gently tried to quiet her down. A few more minutes. A few more minutes then she'd get up. A short while later, she composed herself. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. Quietly she mumbled "My family is going to die"

He probably only caught bits and pieces of what she said. 'What?' he asked tenderly.

Letting a few more tears fall she looked at him. Exhaling deeply she started. "My family is going to die"

He gave her an understanding look. Bracken meant the world to her but so did her family. What would she do without them? She couldn't image how hard it'd been for Bracken seeing all those friends die over and over again. But then again he had spent most of his life in an underground prison and before that he had told her that he had kept to himself because unicorns were naturally shy. It's funny how easily Kendra had forgotten her friends from school. It's like she was living a whole new life now. She been kidnapped at least three times and had a unicorn boyfriend. Snuggling closer to Bracken she banished her previous thoughts and focused on her new life and how great it would be.

**~the next morning~**

She woke up still in Bracken's arms. He had sensed her awakening because he released his arms from around her and looked at her. "Good morning" he said.

"Good morning" she smiled. Last night she might not of been insecure but now she was extremely aware of the fact that she was in a large T-shirt without any bottoms. Blushing she said "Well, better get ready its a big day today"

"Oh, yeah" he said he hesitated before he delicately kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you. Be safe" Smiling she whispered back, "Love you too." Then he got up and left.

After she'd been sitting in her bed for a while she finally got up to take a shower. After all she did have a big day ahead of her. Sh still didn't know who the other eternals were but that didn't matter to her. She would have Bracken that was all she needed.

**~seven o'clock~**

I haven't seen a Bracken since this morning. I took a shower then went down stairs for breakfast. Grandma Sorenson, Vanessa, and my mom were glaring at me when I entered the kitchen. I asked them why they were looking at me like that then they all started rambling on about how today was the biggest of my life and I need a dress and all this other stuff that I couldn't understand, nor did I care about. Seth must have seen the look of complete agony on my face because he started cracking up and mimicking the three girls after they left the kitchen. "Kendra this is a big, big, big day now hurry up and eat your breakfast." He said in a voice that was supposed to sound like their mom but it ended up sounding like a little girl. He's really bad at accents.

After shoving the rest of my food down my throat I put on better cloths and reluctantly went to run errands with my mom, grandma, and Vanessa. The rest was a blur after trying on a billion dresses I ended up with a classy, blue dress that went to my knees. It had a bow in the middle and looked pretty elegant. Perfect for the occasion. Then they went to a few other stores for jewelry and other accessories that Kendra thought were useless. When she got home she had only enough time to eat a half of a sandwich then she got whisked away to get a makeover. She just hoped she'd still look like herself when they were done.

Thankfully they went for a more natural look. Using soft colors, not bright ones. When she was finished she had pale pink lip gloss and light brown eyeshadow. It looked great, but then I changed into her dress and I looked stunning. They decided to do loose curls to give her a more fairy look because she _is_ fairy kind after all. Giving herself one more look over she descended the stairs, but not before she grabbed her communicator. If Bracken wasn't next to her she would still be able to talk to him. Sighing she imagined Bracken's reaction to her outfit. He would think she had overdone it and that she looked tacky. Looking down as she came to the end of the stairs she hadn't noticed Bracken in front of her. "Oops, sorry' she said looking at who ever she had run into. It was Bracken. "Oh" was all she could say. He looked amazing. He was in a white button up shirt and slacks. As casual as it was, he made it look good. It really accented his silver hair.

**Bracken POV**

Kendra. Yet again my mind had wandered to her today. She was all he could think about. Last night she was so sad that her family would be gone and now she has decided to stay with me instead of going wherever you go when you die with her family. That's a huge sacrifice. He wanted her more than anything but if it was going to make her depressed then it wasn't worth it. He started to walk towards the stairs to go talk to her. Looking at the ground he hadn't noticed Kendra untill he'd ran into her.

"Oops sorry" she said then she saw him and said "Oh" She looking dazzling. He had never seen anyone more pretty than her in his entire life. And that's saying a lot. Finally he managed to get his ability to speak back and stammered "You look beautiful."

She blushed "Thanks you very handsome yourself." she replied. He knew she was being polite because he looked so casual compared to her.

Rubbing the back of his neck he said "Uh can I talk to you?"

"Sure." she said "Is it important?"

"In a way. Just come with me" he said, leading to kitchen where no one was at this time.

"Ok what do you need to tell me?"

"Are you sure about this? Do really want to risk having to be in hiding and have to leave your family just for me? If your going to do this I don't want you to be sad. I love you very much, but I can't risk your happiness."

"Bracken, were even there when Agad gave us the truth spell? I love and I don't want to leave you. I might have to leave my family and have to see them die but I'll be with you and that's all I want. That's all I ever wanted."

He didn't feel like words were a good enough response to that, so he closed the space between them and kissed her lighty. That was all he dared to do. After all they did have an eternity.

"Come on let's go make you an eternal." I said breaking the kiss. Grabbing her hand we left for the car where the others were waiting. When Kendra stepped outside everyone's eyes widened and a few gasped. She did look beautiful but it sort of made him protective. She was his and he didn't want other people to enjoy her beauty. Anyways they had never noticed it before. "Whoa" he thought to himself "A unicorn having selfish thoughts, now that's a first" Continuing towards the car Bracken sensed that they were being watched. He frantically turned his head in every direction but the unknown follower wasn't there, or wasn't were he could see. Holding her hand tighter they got in the car. She gave him a questioning look. _"What was that" _she thought. He didn't know she had her communicator.

_"We need to be careful I sensed someone watching us."_

_"Will we be ok"_

_"I'm sure we'll be fine but we need to be on our toes in case it is something dangerous"_

_"Ok, should we tell the others?"_

_"I'm sure they know we need to be ready but it help to remind them"_

Instead of replying through her thoughts she asked Stan "Grandpa, I feel like we are being watched. We need to be ready to defend ourselves if my hunch is right."

"Alright we'll be careful" Stan said nonchalantly "Don't worry Agad out a distractor spell on our car so no one will see it and no one can follow it."

"Um alright, but I still feel a bit uneasy"

"You'll be fine, besides you've got Bracken to protect you" he said it as though it was a joke. Boy, would he prove him wrong if anything happened to Kendra. Just you wait Stan, just you wait.

_"Bracken I feel scared now."_

_"I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you"_

_"No it's not that , it's just I can feel someone watching us too." _She can feel someone watching them? Funny, he hadn't felt them being watched since they got in the car.

_"Are you sure? Because I can't feel it anymore."_

_'I'm sure. I get this tingling in my neck whenever someone's watching me and I have a tingling in my neck right now."_

Reaching for her hand again he thought _"It's ok I'll protect you"_

_"I know, wow, I say that a lot."_

Silently laughing to himself he looked at her. She had the prettiest face, he thought.

Then something hit the roof of the car. And it was something big. Then there was a horrible scratching sound and three claws appeared on either side of the car. Slowly the car began to lift. Kendra grasped his arm for balance, no longer holding his hand.

None screaming or even moved, they all just sat in silence with looks of horror on their faces. Finally Kendra said "What's happening."

Trying to get back my ability to speak I turned towards her "I don't know but I pretty sure a dragon has our car."

This probably wasn't the best thing to say because she looked even more terrorized. Why was she so afraid of dragons? Then he remembered her telling him about Gavin last night. _"It's not him" _I told her through my thoughts.

_"I-I...but what if they eat me? I'll die before I become an eternal._

_"I won't allow that"_

The car had continuously gotten higher and by now they were above most the trees. They continued down the road they were driving on untill they finally came to a stop at an old, abandoned school building. Wasn't the meeting being held at an old school house? Why was this dragon taking them where they needed to go? Unless..."Raxtus" I blurted out. This wasn't an evil dragon that was going o kill Kendra. It was a friend who was either protecting them or hurrying them along.

"What?" Kendra said.

"It's Raxtus"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He took right to the eternal meeting place, didn't he?" Kendra hadn't even realised where they were but then she suddenly got it and everything clicked looked instantly relived. The-dragon-who-we-assumed-was-Raxtus set us down and we all braced ourselves for what would come next. Would it be Raxuus or some other evil dragon here to kill Kendra. Slowly we all exited the car, except for Kendra. When we saw who was there we stopped dead in our tracks. Then the sickening voice I remember all too well from my 3 months of prison said "No one ever escapes me, ever"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Dragons**

**Kendra POV**

My family has decided that my life is more important than theirs and it's horrible. They went outside to see what grabbed our car and by the looks on their faces it wasn't Raxtus. I had to help. I couldn't just sit there and watch them fight for my happy ending. I need to do something.

Trusting my gut I leapt out of the car to see a gigantic dragon with shiny black scales. The dragon looked vaguely like Navorag. This can't be happening I thought. But before I could rush back into the car, the dragon harshly snatched me up and flew me 50 feet above the ground. "Perhaps you missed my speak earlier. I was just telling your friend Bracken here how no one ever escapes me" The dragon said, using the same sickening voice that kidnapped me. I gulped, what was going to happen? Why did he bring us here? After a few moments the dragon continued "Now unless you want your friends and family to die as well you will come with me" I took one last look at my friends and family. Warren, Tanu, Mara and Vanessa all shared the same expression of terror. While Seth looked outraged. Bracken looked like he had died on the inside, seeing him like that made her regret what she was about to do to him. Her parents and grandparents looked horrified. But before I could even nod my head , Bracken was charging full force at the dragon. Halfway to the dragon he transformed into a unicorn. She hadn't seen him in that form in a while. He touched the shiny black scales and instantly the scales he had touched with his horn started to burn and sizzle. The dragon screamed out in agony releasing his grip on Kendra, She came plummeting down and just before she hit the ground a silver dragon materialized with his arms stretched out to catch her. Raxtus? When did he get here? Bracken continuosly stabbed the dragon untill it finally flew away.

Raxtus put her down softly. As soon as her feet hit the ground she was in a dead sprint toward Bracken. He looked exhausted but opened his arms so he would meet her in a hug. Since she was going so fast she nearly made him fall over. She grabbed him tightly and nuzzeled her head in his shirt. She hadn't even noticed she was crying untill she pulled away and saw the wet spots on shirt. She didn't care if her make up looked horrible or that her dress had claw marks on it. She was just happy to be alive. She wasn't even an eternal but she had been very close to dying. This was going to be very difficult but Bracken could protect her. She knew that now. "Thank you."she said.

Breathlessly he answered back "I will always protect you"

"I know" I replied "I know that now and I always will"

He smiled then grabbed her hand and lead her over to the others who had given them their space.

When we reached them instead of being concerned for my well being my mom exclaimed "Your make up! Your a mess now!"

"Mom, I almost dies I could care less about my makeup." After that my mom shut up and we all went into the school building together.

Agad allowed me and Bracken inside but shut the rest out. I was glad, I loved my family but I really wanted to share this special moment with Bracken. There were six other people besides me, Bracken and Agad. They were in three groups of two. One was an eternal and the other was a guardian. On the far right was a fit looking women with a tall well built man. The women had a dark tan and pretty blue eyes. She was very beautiful. She was most likely the eternal and the man next to her was her protector. Next to her was two boys about my age, I wonder how they got to be eternals. Since they looked so alike she assumed they were twin brothers, in this case it was impossible to tell who was the eternal and who was the protector. The last group was a petit women with an average sized man next to her. Hopefully she wa the eternal and he was the protector.

"As you just witnessed, being an eternal is going to be very treacherous." Agad said " You will have to be extremely careful and well hidden. This means you might not see your family for a while and take on a different name and location. I will go around the room giving out your new information."

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but should we be in a more secret place? I mean a dragon just found us, so there could be others." The tan woman interrupted.

"The dragon indeed came here but he didn't know. Only the people I have allowed to see this building are able to go inside let alone know where it is. I have many intricate distractor spells on this place, the dragon was just lucky and stopped where the building is hidden." Agad explained. 'Now Kendra you'll be first. I will make you an eternal then I will give you your new identity."

Kendra walked over to Agad he motioned for her to sit in a chair that he had materialized out of thin air. She sat down and he started mumbling in a foreign language while moving his arms all around. Agad paused for a second and Kendra felt herself being lifted up from her chair. When she stopped rising she was levitating 5 feet off the ground. Slowly she felt all her energy being sucked out of her. At first she felt tired, but as time passed she became exhausted. When Agad stopped mumbling she gradually floated back to the chair were she lost all consciousness.

She woke up on a comfy couch sometime later, not knowing where she was or how she got there. She vaguely remembered strong arms carrying her, probably Bracken's, and then her mom gasping but after that all she could recall was blackness. It took a lot of energy, but Kendra somehow managed to lift herself up, giving herself a better view of where she was. It was a small room painted a cream color. She was sitting on a auburn couch, in front of her was a small tv with shelves full of books surrounding it. It was a very homey room. She really liked it.

She was still taking in her surroundings when the door opened. Bracken peeked in. When he saw her his expression instantly turned overjoyed. Stepping completely inside the small room he quickly made it to her. "Kendra, I'm so glad your alright." He beamed. He was looking at her with a look of pure affection in his eyes. How did she ever end up with someone as great as him? He was so amazing and saved her life countless times. What would she do with out him?

Smiling she replied by closing the space between them. She'd been wanting to do that for months now. Instead fo pulling away he kissed her back. The kiss was full of passion. They sat there together for long time, finally breaking apart for air.

Bracken looked at her and smiled "I should let you get your rest" he said getting up and heading for the door he came through. A million thoughts crowded her brain. She couldn't make sense of most of them ut one thing was for sure, she wanted him to stay. Raking her brain for words to say that wouldn't make her sound desperate. He was getting close to the door. Despite the fact she would sound desperate she decided to make him stay " Bracken," as soon as she said his name he turned around with a hopeful look on his face. She sensed that he didn't want to leave either. This gave her confidence to go on. "Can you stay with me?' I asked hopefully.

''Ofcorse" he replied smiling.

Suddenly I realized that I did need rest. My eyelids felt like they weighed a hundred pounds and I lost the energy that kept in a sitting position. Before I could fall completely back on the couch Bracken swept me up so I was bridal style in his arms. Smiling I remembered our first kiss. He carried me through a door on the opposite side of the room. "I'll take you to our room." Our room? We shared a room? Where are we? Too tired to care, I allowed Bracken to put me down on the only bed in the room. One bed? "Oh well" I thought. He won't try anything untill I'm ready. He set me down gently on the bed and then joined me. I snuggled up against him and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N Ok guys I wanted to thank all of you who have favorited, followed, and reviewed. My next chapter will be very special. IT'S MY TENTH CHAPTER! I'm so excited and there's a little incentive too. If I get some good reviews for this chapter I'll add a bunch of Brackendra and Warrenessa fluff. It's going to be the longest, best chapter yet. But you need to review! If I get enough reviews I might even consider adding a girl for Seth! So push that little blue button there and I'll give you a treat! **

**3 crazybooklover99**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Ok so I am going to reward because you guys are awesome. This will be a very mushy chapter with tons of fluff. So if you don't like that kind of stuff. Well, then skip this chapter or find a different story. **

**I want to thank everyone who has inspired me to keep this story going. You guys are awesome. ****Do any of you like hunger games? I love that book as much as fablehaven. Any ways I have the movie and now I'm the happiest person alive. **

**Just thought I'd add that. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: You probably already know this but I never will own fablehaven so ya that sucks.**

**Chapter 10**

**New Surroundings**

**Bracken POV**

She started to stir so I got up and pretended to be busy with something in the kitchen. He didn't want to scare her. After all they had a long time to enjoy each other but he wanted her to be comfortable before they made it official.

"Bracken?" She called. He stayed silent. He knew she was still confused and didn't want to startle her.

"Bracken!" terror filling her voice. Why was she scared? Instantly feeling guilty, he sprinted for their room. Thier room, he played the words through his head a few times. They sounded almost alien, but he knew it was the truth. He finally reached the door to their room and peeked through it. Kendra had a look of complete horror on her face. She had another nightmare. It pained him to see her like that. He wished that he could do the suffering for her and not have to witness her terror. Swiftly he moved so that he was sitting next to her on the bed. He could feel her relax when he wrapped his arms around her, but she was still anxious. "It's ok" he soothed "I'm right here" She looked up at him with saddened eyes. This broke his heart. First day of their new life together and she was anything but happy. Suddenly she pulled herself together and looked him confidently in the eye. "Where were you?" she whispered "I woke up and you were gone, and it scared me"

'I felt you wake up and " he couldn't finish, now that he understood why she was sad it only made him feel worse. 'It doesn't matter, I won't do it again"

"Promise?" she questioned

"Promise"

Finally her mood brightened. He knew she wouldn't want to remember her nightmare but he really wanted to know what it was about. It seemed like he was in it and something bad must have happened since it was a nightmare after all. He nuzzled up closer to her until he could feel her warm breath on his neck. Quietly he whispered "What was your nightmare about?"

She momentarily tensed up. Making him ,for the thousandth time, feel guilty. But then she relaxed. "I-I" she started, then cleared her throat "I had a dream that the dragon from, how long ago did the dragon attack me?"

"A few days ago"

"It's been that long?"

"Yeah" I replied. Scooting back so there was more room for us. I remembered the agonizing time I spent watching her, hoping she'd wake up. He was so relived she was alright. Sighing he turned on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't want to hurt her anymore "Kendra You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Alright" she said. You could tell she was relived. I got up and headed towards the door. Before I exited I looked at back a her. She had a thoughtful look on her face.

"What?" He questioned.

Looking up at him she replied "Where are we?"

"Get up and eat something then I'll show you"

**Seth POV**

The house at Fablehaven was at it's all time boringest (I only used that word because it sounds like something Seth would say). Even with Kendra and Bracken here it was boring but now they were gone it was so slow and placid that he was...well, bored. Finally picking himself off the couch he found his way to the front door and stepped outside. Even though it was a nice sunny day it did close to nothing to lift his spirits. He knew that Newl and Doren were some where in the woods but even their company wouldn't take his mind off something that was bugging him. He knew his sister was boring and always got more privileges than him because "she was more mature" but he really missed her. Slumping his shoulders he barely noticed the beautiful girl sitting on a bench in the garden. Once he saw her out of the corner of his eye he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She had simple features and long red hair, rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes. Forcing his feet to move he found his way towards her. The closer he got to her the more puzzled he became. She was having a conversation with the fairies. Only his grandparents and Kendra could do that, well also Bracken. Except the fairies could barely speak around him, being the fairy prince and all. Finally he reached her.

Still at a lose for words he stammered "Hey"

She looked up and a look of surprise filled her eyes "Hello, who are you?"

"Funny, I should be asking you that, seeing how this is my house and I've never seen you before."he said, finally finding his sense of humor.

"Oh" she blushed."I, well I don't know how to explain this." She seemed to be concentrating very hard on his face.

"What" he asked defensively. Normally he would be happy she was looking at him but she was staring at him funny.

"I"ve seen you before" she said thoughtfully.

Confused he replied "Well, I for sure haven't seen..." He trailed off. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered seeing a beautiful creature with similar features to the girl in front of him but that had been... "A naiad. You're a naiad!" he exclaimed.

Blushing she replied "Yeah, about that" but she couldn't finish because Grandpa Sorenson came bursting outside yelling "Seth! What are you doing!? Who is she?"

"Grandpa..." i started but he cut me off too.

Ignoring me he turned toward her and started screaming at her "Who are you?"

"I am Heather, you might know my sister Lena."

"Your sister but.." He just got it. Heather what a nice name. Grandpa's expression turned from enraged to inviting. "Come inside dear." he said in a much nicer tone then he had used a few moments ago.

Smiling she got up and followed his grandpa inside the house, with Seth close behind them.

**Kendra POV**

Grumbling, I followed Bracken. Why can't he just tell where we are? And why there's only one bed? The thought gave her shivers. She wasn't ready for that, at all. When they reached the kitchen she noticed a window open. Gazing outside she saw rolling hills and green everywhere. Gapsing she turned toward Bracken. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. He gave her a small smile and busied himself getting out bread and a toaster. "But where is it?" I asked getting serious.

Sighing he looked up at her "We are at fablehaven"

"Really! That's great!" I started but then I saw his face and it told me otherwise.

"We're not i at Fablehaven are we?" Sadly he shook his head. "Where are we?"

Exhaling deeply he said "We are technically at Fablehaven but we aren't" he received a confused look from me then continued "We're at the Fairy shrine."

My jaw was on the floor. This was ingenious! The only people in the history of the magically world to enter the island were her and Bracken. Then it hit her.

The only people to enter this island EVER. So the chances of seeing her family again are pretty much zero.

"Surprise?" he said trying to make the situation lighter. Surprise, yes I would say it's a surprise. I won't be able to see my family ever. I won't know what's happening to them I won't know if their dead or alive. Giving my self an unexpected shiver I reluctantly sat down. Even though I was upset I needed to be happy and strong for Bracken. I don't need him swooning over me right now. Mustering up a little courage I give him a small smile. This seems to convince him I'm alright since he continues to get breakfast ready.

Soon enough there is two bowls of steamy hot oatmeal on the table. Personally I don't care for oatmeal much but I'm starving and could care less what I eat. Then a thought hit me "What are we going to do about groceries? And other appliances we need?"

Wiping the excess oatmeal off his face he looks at me. "My mom has provided us with supplies but when we need other groceries or just want to leave this island we have to be very careful and disguise ourselves using a spell Agad gave me. Also when we go out your name is Martha and I'm Roger." I start to laugh.

"What?" he asks looking confused. I just keep laughing, getting more hysterical by the second. Finally I calm down enough to look back at him. He has a sly grin on his face, almost about to laugh.

Breathing deeply I compose myself enough to speak. "Those are the most grandparent-like names ever." I giggle. That's all it takes for him to start bursting out in laughing fits too. And soon enough we are rolling on the floor holding our stomachs. That's when I realised that life wouldn't be bad after all.

**Seth POV**

Grandpa ushered Heather in and indicated for her to sit on one of the leather seats in his office. He almost forgot about me because he started to close the door as I walked in. Noticing his mistake he quickly opened the door for me. I sat myself down and found my eyes wander over to Heather's beautiful face, again.

Why did he keep doing that? He mentally scolded himself and tried to focus on what grandpa was saying.

"So why did you leave the pond?' Grandpa questioned.

Smiling she said "I wanted to be happy like Lena" then her face turned dark "It's not fair she gets to be happy everyday when we only experienced joy when someone came near or in our pond" she looked up again with a brighter expression on her face then before "So where is Lena anyways?" she asked happily. The room fell silent. My heart dropped. I killed her sister. It was all my fault. Well, I didn't kill her I just, she...nevermind I don't want to think about it."She died protecting this reserve." Grandpa said died for me I thought.

Focusing on the ground, I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed grandpa had started talking again untill he mentioned me. "Seth? Is it alright if Heather sleeps in Kendra's old bed?"

Yes! I wanted to scream but I composed myself and said "Sure" like I could care less about her sleeping in the same room as me. The first thing that came to mind was "BEST SLEEPOVER EVER!" Grandpa didn't waste anymore time and ushered us out of the office and down the hall to the kitchen. We were having spagetti! My favorite.

**Warren POV**

Dinner was tense, first of all there was a strange girl claiming to be Lena's sister, second him and Vanessa were in the middle of a blow up. This happened a lot lately but he knew neither of them enjoyed it. I took my seat awkwardly next to her trying to make the best of the situation. The new girl was hot but was nothing compared to Vanessa. Why do we keep fighting? Does she love me anymore? Yes ofcourse we were just..just going through a phase right? Why are girl's so confusing?

We were having spaghetti for dinner, I'm not a big fan of italian, but spaghetti was pretty good. Too bad I couldn't enjoy it, I was too busy thinking about Vanessa. I would talk to her after dinner, that I was sure of.

**~half an hour later~**

Dinner is _finally _over and my heart is racing. What do I say? Will she still be mad? What will happen? Grasping to the small amount of courage I had, I walked up to her as see was leaving the table. She didn't even look at me, so I gently grabbed her arm. She whipped around, smacking her hair in my face. I stumble back a bit and then she realises it's just me and her face seems to relax then tense up again.

"What do you want?" she spat. Her response made me worried about how she take what I was about to ask.

"Can you go for a walk with me? I need to talk to you." I ask tentatively.

She thought it over for a while then finally said "Sure but make it quick" she retorted.

"Good, meet me outside in five minutes." I told her as she was walking away. This was going to harder than I thought. I walked outside and sat on the bench. I tried to collect my thoughts and figure out some sort of plan, but my head was a jumbled up mess. For some odd reason I wished Bracken were here to counsel me. He always seemed to know what to say to Kendra to make her feel better and always did the right thing at the right time. Well, except for the time when he was gone three months and left her clueless but that wasn't intended.

Sighing I stood up and started pacing. What I didn't realise was, Vanessa had come outside and was currently watching me. I didn't know how long it'd been but she finally stopped me. "Something on your mind?"

I looked up, scared she'd been there for a while watching me pace back and forth. "Uh, you could say that" I wanted to be sweet and romantic but it didn't come natural to me like it did to Bracken. Should I offer her my hand or should I tell her what I had to say first? I finally decided on waiting untill we sorted this all out to grab her hand. "Shall we walk?" I say as I led her down the path to the fairy pond. Sure it was Bracken's and Kendra's property but they were stuck on that island and out of earshot. Or so I thought.

**Kendra POV**

I've had the best day ever! Other than the fact that I might be able to rarely see my family I'm the happiest person alive! I spent the whole day with Bracken talking about our new life and what it would bring, and we even shared a few kisses. But I needed some fresh air so I'm sitting on the beach, far enough away from the naiads, enjoying the sunset. I see Warren and then I see Vanessa following him. I know should probably give them some space but my curiosity takes over and I decide to eavesdrop. I hear Warren say he's sorry and Vanessa rejects him. I feel bad for the guy. Him and Vanessa were meant for each other, but they always got into small fights.

A gentle hand grabs my shoulder. Ofcourse it's Bracken. He whispers "We should give them some space" I nod and reluctantly follow him inside our small cottage.

**Vanessa POV**

How desperately I wanted to forgive him, to let him off the hook and go back to loving him but I just couldn't. I don't why I can't forgive and forget like normal people. It's heart breaking to know that he's heart broken over me. Why can't I just let it go and go back to loving him again? "I'm stubborn that's why" I grimly think to myself.

He looks at me with sad eyes and I know that I won't last another five minutes of being mad at him. Before he can say anything else I sigh and say "Can we just agree to disagree?"

A smile beams across his face as he says "Ofcourse" and leans in to kiss me.

I close my eyes so we meet in the dark and it's the best kiss ever. Short and sweet. We hold hands and walk back to the house. I know that he loves me and that I will always love him.

**Seth POV**

It's finally time to sleep and I;m so nervous. This seemed like such fun at first but then again it could be totally awkward. She doesn't like me like that. Does she? Oh well we'll just have to see. I trudge up the stairs and open the door to the attic.

To my surprise Heather is already there. She looks so cute in Kendra's PJ's even though they don't fit her unbelievably slender body, she looks beautiful.

Why was I acting like this? I'm going head over heals for a girl who probably doesn't know my name.

"Hello Seth" she says as I walk to my bed next to hers.

Nevermind she does know my name "Hey." I want to start a conversation with her but I don't know how so I dumbly say "Ready for bed?"

"Uh, yeah" she replys,"I guess."

I shouldn't have said that it just made everything really awkward. I pulled back the sheets and climbed into bed. This wasn't going as planned. She got into her bed and rolled on her side so she was facing him.

"Good night, Seth." she yawned.

"Good night." I reply as I fall asleep gazing at her undeniable beauty.

**I'm so sorry that took WAY longer than I thought it would. I was really busy and ya you probably don't care but here it is!**

**It has a lot of lovey-dovey-ness in it so I hope you liked it,**

**If you didn't then your wierd.**

**Just kidding. I love you guys! Please review tell me what I suck at and give me compliments on what I actually do right!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you soooo much for reviewing! It was so awesome to get on and see all the new great reviews I have! **

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fablehaven, but seriously who reads this?**

**Chapter 11**

**Young Love**

**Seth POV**

I woke up to the sound of sizzling bacon and running water. Some one must be taking a shower. I'm surprised we're having bacon, Grandpa only lets us have it on special occasions. Who am I kidding, this is a special occasion, Heather's here! Remembering her presence I glance at the bed next to mine, and sure enough she's still there fast asleep. If anything she's more beautiful asleep. Her mouth twitches and her lips part. My heart starts to race. Why am I nervous? Oh yeah I have a crush. I never thought I would ever like someone...ever. But that was before I saw Heather. Quickly I sit up, fix my hair and pretend to be busy with something, so she doesn't catch me looking at her. How awkward would that be. From my peripheral vision I see her eyes drowsily open.

"Good morning, Seth." she yawned.

How desperately did I want to say "Good morning beautiful." but I resisted. We had only known each other for not even a full day. 'Good morning" I replied.

"Mmmm, what's that delicious smell?" she said, sitting up. She didn't look like she just got out of bed. Her hair was perfect and there was no traces of sleep left in her eyes. How does she do it?

"It's bacon" I say a little confused that she didn't know the common smell. Oh wait she did spend her whole life in the pond, DUH. I mentally slapped myself "It's a common breakfast meat."

"Breakfast?" she questioned. Wow I guess living in a pond really sucked.

"Come on," I say getting up and leading her my hand to help her up. To my surprise she doesn't let go. We continue down the stairs holding hands. Does this mean she likes me too? I'm so confused. Who knew liking someone would be so hard?

Then she leans in and whispers "If this uncomfortable you can let go, it's just that those people sort of scare me. Espespically the tan girl, Vanessa?"

Smiling I reply "No it's not uncomfortable, and Vanessa comes across that way doesn't she? It takes a while for her to open up so don't feel bad if she's a real jerk for a few weeks."

When they got to the kitchen we let go of each other's hands and sit down, greedily digging into the delicious bacon and eggs. When we finish I lead her outside to the garden. Hoping to explain things to her so she's not completely lost.

We sat on the bench were I found her yesterday. "Ok I know your probably really confused, so I'm here to answer any questions you have."

"Thanks Seth, your a great friend." A friend? Just a friend? What about the hand holding? Didn't that mean something? Here I go being crazy again. It's good to friends then I can build on that and become more than friends.

We continue to sit and talk for a while. I answer her questions and even ask a few of my own. It's almost time to go in when Newel and Doren come crashing through the trees having a pretend snow ball fight. It looked like so much fun, immensely immature. What would Heather think of me if I began running around like a little kid with them.

"Seth join us! It's so fun!" Newel said.

"Yeah we need one more player." Doren said.

I glance at Heather and decide that she's more important right now so I start to turn around back toward the house, but Heather stops me "Come on it'll be so fun! Don't you want to have a little fun?"

"I...ofcourse. I just didn't...nevermind let's go." She is so perfect! Nothing like Kendra or any other girl for that matter. They would've stuck their noses up st the absurdity of a fake snowball fight but not Heather, she's too amazing.

The fake snowball fight was awesome, although I didn't pay too much attention toward Newel and Doren. He was too busy ambushing Heather over and over again. We were in a battle against each other, oblivious to the world around us. Honestly I had noticed Kendra was here with Bracken, because i was too busy laughing with Heather.

**Kendra POV.**

Seth seems so...happy. Not that that's bad or anything but I just assumed that since I'm not here any more that he would be utterly bored. But he's not, and there's that girl... Oh my gosh! Seth has a crush! He will hear the end of this. Smiling to myself I go inside to greet the others. Finally I have something to tease Seth about.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**First Date**

**Seth POV**

Ever since the fake snowball fight I haven't thought of anything except Heather. Her gorgeous eyes and perfect hair. How she blushes when ever I catch her glancing at me. She certainly has to have feelings for me, right? Also Grandpa offered her a room downstairs but she decided to stay with me! That has to mean something.

Love is so confusing. I am now certain I love her but does she feel the same?

There's only one way to find out, I have to ask her out. Knowing me I would probably screw it up or something. How should I say it "Hey Heather I really like you do you want to be my girlfriend?" No, what about "Hey, beautiful " No that already sounds wrong. I'm just going to go with my gut. No, then I'll make a fool out of myself for sure.

In the middle of this big jumbled up mess going on inside my head, none other than Heather walks in. She's looking as perfect as ever.

I freak out and start to hyperventalate, slightly. She notices and gives me a concerned look.

"Are you ok?" she questions, stepping towards me. I struggle to catch my breath. Finally I get a hold of myself and quickly reteach myself to breathe.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little...nervous"I reply

"Nervous? Why?"

"Uh Heather I have something to ask you." I say shakily.

"Alright Seth just tell me."

"I uh..." I say while rubbing the back of my neck "Well I...you...we. I like you...and you like me... so maybe..." I stutter.

'Yes" she said simply.

"Yes? You mean..."

"I mean, yes I'll go on a date with you."

I could tell my jaw was on the floor. She said yes! Finally, I gain some conscience of reality.

I stutter "Uh, how about tomorrow at seven?"

"Sounds good." She said as she walked off.

My heart is racing a million beats per second. I've got a date tomorrow.

**The next day around 5:30pm**

I am on the verge of a complete melt down.I can't find anything to wear and my hair's sticking up in every direction. The worst thing is, I sound like Kendra. Oh Kendra I'm sorry I made fun of you all those times. There is really nothing funny about it.

I hear a knock on the door. I freak out thinking it's Heather but it's only Warren who rudely barges in without my permission.

"Uh, come in why don't you" I spit at him. I am not in a good mood.

Warren seems to tell that I don't want to hear his feed back because he crashes on my bed and stares at me funny.

"What?" I snap at him.

''Dude, you look horrible." he said cooly.

"Do you not think I know that already?!" I scream. This is the last straw for him, he gets up and heads for the door.

"Wait" I say, a little nicer now.

He stops and faces me, waiting to here what I have to say.

"Can you help me?" I ask

He crosses his arms over his chest and let's out a hrumph. "Fine but what do you say?"

"I'm sorry" I say, desperately needed his help.

"That's a start, what's the magic word."

Ugh, I hate him so much right now. Faking a calm expression I say "Please.'

"There, you go" He says as he advances toward me.

He grabs the gel I was trying to use to help me hair stick to my head and does something smoothing untill my hair looks great. How does he do it? The he goes to my closet and picks out a white button down shirt and some beige slacks.

I looked good. What was his secret? I needed to know! I ask him but he says that a magician never reveals his secrets. And a magician he is. I feel like hugging him.

Whoa why am I acting like such a girl?

I usher Warren out of the room so I can try to get a hold of my hyperactive nerves. I'm so nervous I feel like all the fairies at Fablehaven have taken flight in my stomach.

Ok,what do those crazy yoga ladies do to calm people...breathe deeply? Oh well, worth a shot.

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out, Breathe in breathe...my calming technique was ruined by a loud bang on the door.

I shoot the door a death glare and continue breathing. Breathe in breth- This time the knock sound like it will shatter the door.

Irritably I shout ''What?!" Can't they tell I need to be left alone, well maybe Heather can come in but no one else.

"Open the darn door Seth!" Kendra yells.

What's with my sister? Can't she leave me alone...wait my sister? KENDRA!

I get off the ground and rocket over to the door. When I get it open Kendra is standing there with an annoyed look on her face.

I'm about to say how great it is to see her but she cuts me off "Since when do you lock the door?" she says.

Since when does that matter? I want to ask, but I hold my tongue. I'm just glad she's here.

"I thought you were stuck on that island" I say

"I can come off once in a while" she says

"It's so good to see you! I haven't seen you in ages!" Wow I kinda sound like grandma...

"I've actually been here a lot but you haven't noticed." she says smugly

"You-you have?"

"Yeah, not that you'd notice with Heather around" she says as she pokes me.

I can tell I'm blushing. "Yeah uhh..." I start but she cuts me off

"Seth and Heather sitting in a tree..." Oh gosh don't do it, don't do it! I think "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she belted the last part.

Now I am beat red. What if Heather heard! I'm so going to kill her but it's too late because she's already out the door humming the sing she just sang. She is so annoying!

**Kendra POV**

I just did to Seth what I have been wanting to do for years! I embarrassed him about his crush. Payback for all the times he made fun of me for throwing a fit about what to wear when Bracken comes.

I skip down the stairs and run into the famous Heather. I have to admit she's pretty but she seems like a brat or maybe I think that because she took my spot here at Fablehaven...

"Sorry" she mumbles as we bump into each other.

She seems very nervous.

"It's ok" I assure her.

Wait one second, she's nervous, Seth was nervous about something, and he was all dressed up! Oh my gosh! They have a date! I'm about to sprint up the stairs after Heather but someone grabs my arm. I turn around to see who it is, and it's Bracken. I know it's a little corny but my heart still skips a beat whenever I see him. I smile up at him.

"I think it's time to go back now." Aw I don't get to tease Seth after all.

"Alright." I say as he reaches for my hand and releases his gentle grip on my arm.

**Back at the Fairy Pond**

**3rd person POV**

"Come on guys! Pick up the pace! They'll be here any minute!" Newel yells at some Dryads who are making a pretty bouquet of wild flowers.

Bracken gave the satyrs, dryads and fairies a very important mission. They had to set fo decorations for when Bracken proposes to Kendra.

Since the satyrs are good at music they are warming up in one of the gazebos to make sure they are in tune. The fairies are making sure all the plants look fresh and beautiful as ever. The dryads are in charge of actually putting the flowers and what not in their place so every thing looks perfect.

Off in the distance you can hear Kendra's warm, sweet laugh.

The creatures of light go in hyperdrive and before long they are ready for Bracken's big announcement.

"Aw they make such a good couple" Sharia says gleefully

"Shhh" another fairy shushes her as Bracken leads Kendra through the opening of the secret pond.

**Kendra POV**

If there's anything I love most in the world it's being with Bracken. We could talk for hours and he gets me because we have been through a lot of the same things. Although, he seems very...tense. We are walking to our island home and he keeps stuttering and blushing. Why is he so nervous?We get to the opening of the secret pond (**A/N In the 1st FH book they call it the secret pond although it's not very secret) **

There's bouquets of beautiful flowers everywhere and the satyrs are playing a beautiful tune on their pipethingamajig. My heart skips about 10 beats. Actually it momentarily stops. I have a feeling I know where this is going and I already know the answer. Yes. My eyes start to "water". I can't believe it! Is this really happening?

He leads me to our pavilion and it's covered in bright flowers and pretty vines. He wipes the tears from my eyes and gives me a small smile. I smile back and he gets down on one knee.

"Kendra, will you stay with me forever?"

Most people would say 'Will you marry me" but me and Bracken have forever. Marriage ends at "death do we part". But we are going to spend an eternity together.

Even though he wiped away my tears new ones were forming and soon enough I was bawling. I am 20 (**A/N 1st-sorry i keep doing this 2nd- I made Kendra 20 because 18 seemed to young to get married, if you want me to change it back I certainly can) **and he's probably 20,000!

He is most likely thinking I don't want to get married because I'm standing here bawling and not giving him a reply.

Before I keep him any longer I let out a muffled "Yes" and then continue on with my sob fest.

He gets off his knees and engulfs me in a tight hug. I control my tears long enough to give him a passionate kiss. I love him so much. We break away and sit down on the bench in the gazebo. He wraps his arm around me and I lean my head on his broad shoulder.

My dream has come true. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with the man I love most. No more, backstabbing fakes like, Gavin/Navoragg. Gosh I hate him so much. But as soon as I look at Bracken I don't feel angry at him anymore.

Bracken has helped me to trust in love again and I will forever be in his debt for that.

I place my head back on his shoulder and enjoy this moment of happiness. The satyrs have started playing again and soon dryads and fairies appear from the bushes. Probably watching the whole thing. Oh well I could care less about what I looked like at a time like this.

After a few more miraculous moments we get up and head for out small cottage. Just before I board the boat I turn around and wave good bye to my friends. They all seem as happy as I am. That's the great things about weddings, everyone is full of happiness.

The boat ride home is very short and when we get inside our cottage a thought hits me. Tonight will Bracken finally stop sleeping on the couch and join me in our room? It's pretty lonely. There all by myself in a big bed. I really hope he does.

He reaches for my hand and leads me through the house untill we crash on the couch. He still holds my hand and he starts to make small circles on it. His touch leaves my skin tingling.

"I love you" he whispers.

''I love you'' I reply as I pull his face closer to mine and give him a small kiss.

**Seth POV**

Warren was kind enough to let me use his balcony with an amazing view for my date. Although I have to clean Viola's barn for a week... but Heather is worth it.

I pace the balcony back and forth waiting for her to come.

At 7:00 exactly she arrived looking as radiant as ever. She had on a cream colored sun dress that gave her an angelic look.

"Hi" she said

"Hey" She was blushing slightly and I could tell I was too.

We stand there for a few brief moments. "Uh, here" I say as I pull out her chair so she can sit. That's what guys are supposed to do, right?

We were having a semi-formal dinner but having the short attention span I do it was some what...boring. I could tell Heather was getting restless after we finished eating our dinner of homemade lasagna. (Thank's to the Brownies)

We continue our small talk untill the sitting becomes unbearable.

"Do you want to go do something?" I ask

A smile tugs at the edge of her lips "I thought you'd never ask"

We get up and I grab her hand. This small action surprises me and her. I never thought I had it in me.

I lead her out of Warren's house and we go running into the forest. I know Grandpa wouldn't approve, but I'm, somewhat, more responsible. I know my way around the forest and can easily navigate my way back home.

We run through the forest and stop at the tennis fields where I used to play with Newel nad Doren. I went to the shed and got the rackets.

Seeing what I was doing Heather smiled. She was always up for a challenge and that's why I liked her so much. I manage to find two rackets that will suffice and a faded tennis ball. I am about to serve when someone calls my name.

"Seth! Seth where are you?" It sounded like Vanessa, but why does she need me? And seriously why now? Of all times she chooses now to interrupt.

She finds us and she looks like she just ran a marathon. Her face was beat red and she was sweating bullets.

"Seth...you,...need...to ...go...on...a...quest..."

"A quest? What quest?" I ask confused. Grandpa never lets me go on quests and anyways the society is over right?

"The...singing...sisters..."

**A/N Ok ok ok. 1 I'm so sorry it's been WAY too long and I should've updated sooner but oh well. I tried to make it pretty long and I added a bunch of mush and flush.**

**Aw Bracken and Kendra getting married**

**and Seth will hopefully get a girlfriend! And a quest!**

**Anyways I want to say sorry again and ya so anyways Happy Reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I am so thankful to the Guest who reviewed on my story it was really nice to hear. And thanks to all of the other reviewers! I love you all so so much! I feel like I need to write some other fanfics so if you could be so kind as to click that review button of PM a suggestion I would really appreciate it! Really I can't decide! Also, if you know a book worth reading please tell me it! I'm stuck bookless at the moment! And it's driving me crazy! **

**Disclaimer-wow i haven't done this for a while...but i don't own fabelhaven :(**

**Chapter 13!**

**Mystery Mission**

**Seth POV**

I'm dreaming, right? I mean I knew I owed the singing sisters a quest but I'm not ready! For the first time EVER I actually want to stay home and let someone else go for me. Now that I have Heather I don't think risking my life is that fun anymore.

I look over at her gorgeous face. She looks utterly confused. I would too, if our positions were flipped. I don't want to leave her here but I can't live with out her.

Whoa, where'd that come from? I knew I liked her, but I guess I like her a lot more than I thought...

"Seth..." Vanessa gasped. "You..need...to..come..now" The look she gave me meant that this was urgent. Knowing the singing sisters I would probably get very close to dying, or maybe even die myself...

No, I have to think positive. I can do this and then I can come back and see Heather. I will succeed and I will be ok in the end.

"Seth!'' she seemed a little more recovered now and the tone of her voice took me aback. She sounded like if I didn't go with her now then something very bad would happen.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming" I glance back at Heather one more time. I hope she'll be ok, maybe she should come with me back to the house. I motion for her to follow. She still looks a little shocked but follows my lead back to the house.

I wonder what quest I will have to do. Saying I'm nervous would be an understatement. I'm scared out of my mind! Who knows what deathly task the singing sisters will need me to perform.

I can see the house now and Vanessa increases the pace. Soon enough I'll receive my quest and be leaving Heather.

**Kendra POV**

Turns out Bracken did leave his usual spot on the couch and finally slept with me. It wasn't anything bad, just sleeping. He didn't make a move and don't think he will for a long time because I'm not ready, and I don't know when I will be...

He has his strong arms wrapped around me, and I knew he was awake. I turned to face him and was surprised by how much love I saw in his eyes. It gave my butterflies because I knew that love was for me. We inched closer to each other and soon we were millimeters apart. My lips were tingling with anticipation. I really want him to kiss me. I can feel his warm breathe and I am prepared to break the space between us...

RINGGGGGGG! RINGGGGGGGG!

I groan, of corse something like a phone call would ruin the perfect moment. I groan as Bracken realises his grip around me and gets up to get the phone.

I can see him chuckling a bit as he leaves the room. The phone continues to ring a few more times then he picks up the phone and starts talking.

I sit up so I can hear him better.

"Hello"

"What?" He sounds worried

"Now?"

"Well what does he have to do?"

"I see"

"Yeah, I'll be over in a few minutes."

He hangs up the phone and I can hear his footsteps shuffling across the floor. Then he's out side our room and he stops. Why would he stop? Is something bad happening? Where does he have to go?

I hear him sigh and then he walks in. He keeps his gaze focused on the ground. He slowing raises his gaze untill he meets mine. This time instead of love, it's sorrow and regret.

"Who was that?" I ask

"Stan" he replys.

"Oh, what did he want?"

"Well, uh" he runs his hand through his silver hair. "You remember how Seth owes a quest to the singing sisters?"

"Yeah..." I don't really know where this is going. It's Seth's quest, what does this have to do with Bracken?

"Well, I have to go help him."

My heart dropped. Not only will Seth's life be in danger but so will Bracken's. This is bad. I can't let them do this, I have to go.

"Ok, I'm coming too."

"I was afraid you'd say that." he said "Kendra you're an eternal now, I don't want to risk your life. You have to stay here in the protection of the island."

"But..." It was useless, I knew he was right. But does he really expect me to stand back and sit here while the people I love most are in danger? He knows that I can't stand that. He should know from the last time that happened.

**~flashback~**

**Chapter 9**

My family has decided that my life is more important than theirs and it's horrible. They went outside to see what grabbed our car and by the looks on their faces it wasn't Raxtus. I had to help. I couldn't just sit there and watch them fight for my happy ending. I need to do something.

Trusting my gut I leapt out of the car to see a gigantic dragon with shiny black scales. The dragon looked vaguely like Navorag. This can't be happening I thought. But before I could rush back into the car, the dragon harshly snatched me up and flew me 50 feet above the ground. "Perhaps you missed my speak earlier. I was just telling your friend Bracken here how no one ever escapes me" The dragon said, using the same sickening voice that kidnapped me. I gulped, what was going to happen? Why did he bring us here? After a few moments the dragon continued "Now unless you want your friends and family to die as well you will come with me" I took one last look at my friends and family. Warren, Tanu, Mara and Vanessa all shared the same expression of terror. While Seth looked outraged. Bracken looked like he had died on the inside, seeing him like that made her regret what she was about to do to him. Her parents and grandparents looked horrified. But before I could even nod my head , Bracken was charging full force at the dragon. Halfway to the dragon he transformed into a unicorn. i hadn't seen him in that form in a while. He touched the shiny black scales and instantly the scales he had touched with his horn started to burn and sizzle. The dragon screamed out in agony releasing his grip on me, I came plummeting down and just before she hit the ground a silver dragon materialized with his arms stretched out to catch me. Raxtus? When did he get here? Bracken continuously stabbed the dragon untill it finally flew away.

Raxtus put me down softly. As soon as my feet hit the ground I was in a dead sprint toward Bracken. He looked exhausted but opened his arms so he would meet me in a hug. Since I was going so fast I nearly made him fall over. I grabbed him tightly and nuzzled her head in his shirt. She hadn't even noticed she was crying untill she pulled away and saw the wet spots on shirt. I didn't care if my make up looked horrible or that my dress had claw marks on it. I was just happy to be alive. I wasn't even an eternal but I had been very close to dying. This was going to be very difficult but Bracken could protect me. I knew that now. "Thank you."I said.

Breathlessly he answered back "I will always protect you"

"I know" I replied "I know that now and I always will"

**~end of flashback~**

I got up from the bed and walked toward him. He obviously didn't want to leave me here alone but he also knew that if he didn't go with Seth he would get into lots of danger. I gave him a big hug and whispered "Be safe" into his chest.

He lifted my chin so I could see his face. "Kendra, I will return, you don't need to worry about me. I'll be back before you know it."

He leaned in a gave me a kiss. I lost track of time. It might be 10 seconds or 10 minutes, I honestly don't know. I was so caught up with the love I felt for him.

I reluctantly pulled away because I knew he had to go.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too" I said and then he grabbed a bag and started packing it with all the necessities. Clothes, a flashlight, freeze-dried food, a small knife and a shield.

I had been on many quests and I have also stayed behind for a lot but none of then seemed as scary as this one. If Seth failed to do this task he could be facing death. But Bracken wouldn't let that happen. He would protect my brother at all costs.

Which also scared me.

**Bracken POV**

I'm about to head out the door as I give Kendra one more longing glance. I really don't want to leave her here, alone, but I really have no choice. I know Kendra and if her brother gets hurt she'll never forgive herself...or me. I'm doing this because Seth needs me.

I want to run to Kendra and hug her tightly and never let go, but I know if I do that I won't be able to leave her here.

Finally I walk out the door of our small cottage. It's a very small house but it's rather pretty I think. If this was under different circumstances I would love the house but counting on the fact that this it's like a prison to Kendra, it takes away from its beauty.

I hop into the small row boat that allows us to cross the deathly pond. As I start to row through the murky water, I feel the naiads shoving the boat back and forth. I'm not in the mood to deal with those pestering naiads today. Part of me wants to scream at them to find something better to do than tease humans to their death but the other part of me says it will only anger them.

The ride to the boat shed takes longer than I would have hoped but I finally get there and lock up the small boat with the paddle boat. Mother told me that Kendra crossed the pond by herself in the paddle boat the first time she'd came to ask for her help.

It scared me that she went across this dangerous pond all alone just to ask for help, even though she could be turned to dandelion fluff. I wish I wasn't stuck in prison when Kendra needed help. I would've helped her through it and that jerk Gavin wouldn't have broken her heart. Honestly, if I was here instead of in that stupid prison Kendra would be safe.

Kendra is brave, but it would've been easier if someone was there to always have her back.

I reach the edge of the hidden paradise, but before I leave I look back at the small island. Kendra is on the shore watching me as I leave. If I was with her I would kiss her tenderly. So instead I do the next best thing. I bring my hand up to my lips and send her an air kiss. She sees what I'm doing and does the same. Even from afar I see a small tear roll down her face. I really don't want to leave. I want to run to her and squeeze her tightly and never let go.

_"Be safe, don't leave the island, I'll be back soon. Kendra, I love you so so much." _I tell her. Hopefully she has her stone with her.

_"I love you too" _She replys. So, she did have the stone. I should make it into something she'll always have with her. What's something that she'll have that will remind her of me? The ring! When I return I will enchant it.

Then I turn around and leave her. All alone, on an island in the middle of naiad territory. What a great fiancé I am. Now time to go save her brother.

**Seth POV**

At the house no one will tell me anything! They say I have to do this quest but they won't tell me what I have to do. Heather is still confused. She went back up to the attic room. I want to explain things to her, but I wonder if she'll understand. Whether she understands or not I go upstairs to talk to her.

I reach the door and slowly ease it open. She looks a little surprised but then she sees that it's me.

"Hey" I say

"Hey" her lips curl into a small smile. She's sitting on her bed.

I go over and sit with her. I let out a small sigh.

"Um, I don't know where to start." I struggle to find the right words to tell her.

"The beginning?" She offers.

"It's a long story"

"Good, I like stories." she said. I inwardly groan.

"Ok well about 2 years ago the Demon Prison Zzyx was opened and to help stop it I went to the Singing Sisters, who showed me where the sword Vasilis, the sword of light and darkness. With the sword Kendra defeated the demon king Gorgog and I slayed Nagi Luna and Gralus. And since they helped me get the sword I had to go back a year later and give them Vasilis and a wraith, but I also had to go and retrieve something they wanted. When I came back with Vasilis and a wraith they said they hadn't decided on what they needed me to do for them so they sent me away"

"But now they want something and you have to get it" she finished.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Well it can't be that hard" she said

''I wouldn't say that. When I went there before to get Vasilis they were in good mood, well two of them were at least. I could be sent on a suicide mission"

"Be very careful" she said. I didn't want to leave her here all alone with a house full of people who didn't quite trust her yet. I wanted to promise her I'd make it back safely but I couldn't. The Singing Sisters were dangerous.

"I promise I'll be extremely careful, after all I have something important to finish when i come back."

"And what might that be?" she asked

"Our date" I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh" she blushed

"SETH! YOU HAVE TO GO NOW!" Someone downstairs yelled.

"I'll see you when I get back" I said, getting off her bed and heading for the door.

"Seth, wait-" she said. I turned around to find her directly behind me.

Before I could react she came closer and gave me a kiss. My first kiss. I hesitated a little before I kissed her back. What can I say? I was shocked. We pulled away and meet each other's gaze.

"When you come back I'll be waiting" she said giving me a light shove towards the door.

Still too shocked to say anything I stumbled to the door and walked down stairs. Her lips left mine burning and wanting more.

**How'd you like it? So I have no idea what Seth's quest should be! Plz help by reviewing or PMing me a suggestion. Also I am interested in writing another fanfic so I want to know if you guys have a favorite book I could write a one shot or a full blown story for! Just PM or review me! Um, I also need a good book to read! So yeah (this is getting annoying) PM OR REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**All the Lonely Hearts**

**Kendra POV**

He blows me a kiss and I return it.

_"Be safe, don't leave the island, I'll be back soon. Kendra, I love you so so much." _He says through my head. Thankfully I remembered the stone as I passed it on the counter top.

_"I love you too''_

Now I'm all alone. Without any company for who knows how long.

"Great, just great." I mutter to myself as I walk back to the small cottage. As soon as I enter his scent overwhelms me. He smells of wild daisies and rainy days. Just like spring. I find the smell comforting but somewhere deep inside me it's creating a dark pit that will only grow bigger untill Bracken arrives safe with Seth.

**Seth POV**

I finally reach the bottom off the stairs, forcing myself not to turn around and kiss her again. Still semi-dazed, I stubble into the living room. Everyone has a grim look on their face, even Warren who is usually happy-go-lucky. That brought me back to reality.

"Sit" Grandpa ordered. I immediately obeyed. Something was really wrong. I have a bad feeling about this quest.

"Let's wait for Bracken to get here then we'll talk" he continued.

We wait patiently for a few moments untill Bracken enters. He even looks depressed. Does he know what the quest is?

"Alright, Seth, you and Bracken need to go to the new Australian preserve to slay the dragon that attacked us when we went to the eternal ceremony and bring the heart to the singing sisters. Then you need to find the golden frog that lives in the Finland preserve. The frog will grant you one wish and you need to wish that it will become an eternal servant to the Sing Sisters."

Well, that's a mouth full. Alright I can do this. I just have to slay a dragon...yeah this is going to be hard.

I look over at Bracken. His face shows no emotion but his eyes are full of worry and concern. He knows it will take while to complete the quest and he doesn't want to leave Kendra all alone.

Honestly he has nothing to worry about, Kendra is tough, but maybe he's not scared for Kendra. He's just worried if we'll ever get back to her (and Heather)

"You don't want to keep the Singing Sisters waiting, so you better go."

"Alright" Bracken said, his expression as serious as ever.

We got up and walked to the door. Outside there was a small, beat up car. I couldn't name the car but I knew it was old. They learned from their mistake of giving Vanessa a sports car when she drove me and Kendra to Fablehaven, all those years ago. I still have my emergency kit but it's filled with useful things, like bandages and healing potions, and a Twinkie (can't survive without those).

Bracken takes drivers seat. I still haven't gotten my license because I've been WAY too busy. Someday I will but for now I'll just sit in shot gun.

Then we drive off. Everyone is on the porch waving goodbye except for Kendra and Heather. The only people I needed to see before I left.

A few minutes down the road Bracken speaks up "Ok we need a plan. The airport is coming up soon and people would think we're crazy if we talk about this stuff in public."

Alright, so we need to kill a dragon and find a golden frog. Not to bad"

"It's almost impossible to kill a dragon Seth. Even my horn can't do much more than burn their scales momentarily."

"Oh, ok well let's see" I don't really know what to say "Well how have people done it before?"

"I think we'll need Vasilis" he said.

As soon as the words left his mouth Vasilis appeared in the back seat. Me and Bracken share a confused glance, but then I realise the Singing Sisters knew we would need the sword to complete the task. I make a mental note to thank them later.

Along with the sword is a small note.

_Use wisely, and return it when you are finished_

it read.

We continue to discuss battle strategies untill the airport is in sight. Bracken hands me a passport. It has my picture but my name is now Lucus Fitz and I'm 14. Oh well, I guess that's better then the last time. I was Roberto Taco...long story.

**TIME LASPE (I did not want to give you the boring details of sitting on a plane for days)**

"Please remain seated and put your seat belts on. We also ask that you turn off all electronic devices so that we can land."

The pilot said across the intercom. I honestly can't believe it. We have been flying forever. I used to like planes but now I hate them. I highly doubt I know how to walk anymore. I look over at Bracken. He's concentrating hard on something. Most likely talking to Kendra. I'm a little jealous. They can contact each other anytime anywhere but I have wait for our quest to be over to even think of talking to Heather again.

**Bracken POV**

_"Kendra? Can you hear me?"_

_"Yes" _she replied almost instantly

_Our pane is landing soon, I just wanted to see how you were doing"_

_"I'm fine, where are you going?"_

_"1st to Australia and then to Finland"_

_"What are you doing for the Singing Sisters?"_

I hesitated. I don't want to tell her because she'll be worried but if I don't tell her then she'll worry more.

_"Bracken?"_

_"We uh have to slay the dragon that attacked you and then get a golden frog to be the Singing Sister's eternal servant."_

_"I have to come help. I can't let you go against dragon by yourself! I mean that's suicidal! I'm coming."_

_"No! You have to stay, we have Vasilis we'll be fine."_

_"Are you sure?" _

_"I'll be fine and so will Seth. You have to promise to stay on the island untill we get back, alright?"_

_"Ok, I love you"_

I didn't have time to reply, because the flight attendant nudged me and showed me the way out. Seth was staring at me like I was crazy. Maybe I zoned out when I was talking to Kendra. Oh well. I follow Seth out of the airplane and try not to fall on face because I haven't moved for well over 10 hours.


	15. Chapter 15

**30 REVIEWS! I LOVE U GUYS! Thank you all soooooo much! I'm excited to continue this story. One question, should Seth's quest be it's own story or still be a part of My Haven of Fables? I think I'll keep it a part of this story for now, but it might be changed later on. I hope you enjoy this chapter. You finally get some action! Sorry for all the fillers...**

**Disclaimer: If your reading this then yeah not my story but Brandon Mull's I only own Heather**

**Chapter 15**

**Dragon Fight Take 2**

**Kendra POV**

Was that a noise I heard? No, just my ming playing tricks on me.

_THUMP!_

Ok that was not my mind. Something is outside the door.

_THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!_

Whatever it is it wants in. My heart dropped. I can't go anywhere to escape. I'm trapped. I wish Bracken were here. I know I can handle myself but right now I need someone to protect me to save me from whatever wants to get in.

_KENDRA OPEN THE DOOR!_

A voice screamed in my head. Wait, in my head? Only Bracken can do that...

_Kendra! Please open the door_

It didn't sound so threatening now. I won't open the door. I learned the hard way not to trust people who seem to be "good". My heart aches as I remember Gavin. Stop it! I scold myself. You have wonderful Bracken. He's perfect and handsome, 2000000000000(million 0 later) times better then Gavin.

_Kendra, please they are hurting me! Kendra please help! I know you, well, I know about you, Agad told me everything I need to know. Please Kendra I know you can hear me!_

My heart was crushed. I can't decide whether or not to trust this voice. It could be a monster like the ones that manipulated Seth into opening the window that Mid Summer's Eve forever ago.

Torn apart, I decide to let it in but first I find one of the many swords that are positioned around the house. Trying to reassure myself I creep towards the door.

How is something on this island? Wouldn't it be turned to dandelion fluff? Maybe it was nice? As I inch toward the door I can still hear the thumping of the what-ever-it-is outside.

Slowly I turn the handle. The door couldn't of been open an inch when something zoomed through. I quickly shut the door and search for the stranger.

"Where are you" I ask.

"Here" said a beautiful fairy as she flew directly in front of my face. She hovered there while I examined her. She had long red curls and wore a sage green dress. The dress looked like a bunch of different leaves sewn together to create a beautiful dress. Her eyes were the same color as her dress which made them seem incredibly bright. I almost forgot she was a stranger. Almost.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I ask solemnly.

'Agad sent me" she said simply.

Why" I pressed.

"I'm you shape shifting guardian."

Oh my gosh! I had almost forgotten about that! Suddenly I was so grateful to have someone else here with me. I could almost feel myself slowly going crazy. Sometimes I talked to myself because I had forgotten the sound of my voice.

"I wanted to hug her but that was kind of impossible because she's about 40 times smaller than me.

As if reading my mind, she transformed into a beautiful hamadryad. She looked the same except now she was taller and had sharper features.

Then she hugged me.

Did she read my mind?

_Yes. _She replied telepathically.

Great, another thought reader.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again" she said shamefully.

no! I mean it's alright, I just, you see...Bracken, urgh." I can't speak, that's what I get for not talking to myself enough.

"I know" she replied with a smile. I had a good feeling about her, but what will happen when Bracken comes back? Completely discarding the thought I remembered what she had said earlier.

"Kendra, please help, their hurting me!"

I pull away and look at her skeptically.

"What" she asks innocently.

"Who was hurting you? You don't look hurt to me." I say

"Oh, that" she blushes.

Immediately I know that there was no one outside hurting her, but I want her to admit it.

"Alright, I might of lied about that so you would open the door." she said sheepishly

"Haha it's alright, I just wanted to hear you say it" I laugh. She gives me a glare but it poses no threat.

"Come let me show you around" I say leading her into the small kitchen.

**Bracken POV**

After we regained our ability to walk Seth and I started our journey. I heard dragons like warm places. Which would make sense for it to be in Australia.

I honestly love the this country/island/continent it's vert beachy and happy, plus everyone has hilarious accents!

Now if I were a dragon where would I hide?

Clearly they don't want to be found, so that pretty much rules out Sydney, Melbourne and all those cities.

I would want to be as far away as possible from humans, especially humans who don't have the special milk or the ability to see magical creatures. To them it looks like a monstrous storm cloud, and if that cloud happens to attack me and Seth people would start to wonder what exactly is happening.

The most likely place we would find the dragon is in the deserts, which takes up most of the country. Great, just great.

Pulling Seth towards a nearby tourist plane I try to come up with a plan of how we will fins this dragon let alone kill it.

**Seth POV**

Bracken are you sure this is safe? I ask uncertain.

"Pretty sure. Why, you scared?"

"No!" I retort.

"Sure" he says sarcastically.

I don't care if he makes fun of me, riding on a rickety plane over thousands of miles of nothing scares me. There I admit it. I'm scared. I have seen dragons and demons but flying in a beat up plane scares me.

Plus there's those weird indian dudes that stalk the deserts, oh, and kangaroos! Those things are creepy. Oh, what would Heather say about this? I'm a wimp, a total fail. I can't even face a lousy kangaroo.

"Alright mates let's get going!' A small Australian man said to us. I assume he was the pilot. He looked happy but he had no idea what he was getting himself into. Or maybe he did. I'd have to ask.

We enter the plane and the pilot turns to us. "So my policy is "every customer is a friend" so lets get too know each other." he said happily. I internally groan but play along with it because I just want this to end so we can go back to Fablehaven.

But before me and Bracken even utter a word he starts cracking up. I don't know how he'll be able to fly a plane will having a laughing attack.

I want to ask if he's ok but even Bracken is smiling too. Maybe something's going on that I don't understand.

"Seth this is Zane, he's part of the Knight's of Dawn."

"Oh" was all I could say. Judging by his laughing fits I'm surprised he was excepted in the Knights of Dawn but maybe he's hiding some secret talent.

"He's going to help us on your quest." he continued.

Finally catching his breath Zane turns to me.

'Hey mate I was just playing with you, I'm Zane welcome aboard Lucy."

"Lucy? As in the plane is named Lucy?"

"Yes" he said completely serious.

"Oh" it suddenly got awkward, I hope Zane starts another laughing attack to lighten the mood but he just stays still. Eventually he starts the plane and we're off. I was right to be scared. The plane feels like it's tipping back and forth and we're always being jostled by something or other.

Soon enough I fall asleep untill a loud scratching sound wakes me with a start. It seems familiar, too familiar. Then those dark claws ease their way through the metal creating more scratching sounds. I cover my ears and turn towards Bracken. We share the same worried look and then Zane turns toward us. He looks extremely scared, I guess this is a new experience for him. Can't say the same for us.

I draw Vasilis and take off my seat belt. It seems as though the dragon is gradually setting the plane down. Hopefully he'll let us out of the plane before he tries to eat us.

Soon enough the plane goes plummeting down. The claws are gone and Zane is having a panic attack.

''Imconssssiderate mortalsss" says the dragon. He has sort of a lisp so his s's are really exaggerated, like what a snake would sound like if it could talk.

Before we crash land he picks us up and sets us to the ground. It wasn't gentle nor harsh, maybe somewhere in between.

We all hesitate. Zane has overcome his panic attack and we all wait silently for the dragon to make his next move. Which is not the best idea.

The dragon pounds on the plane and orders us to get out. We all head for the doors and scramble out.

We exit and look up. The dragon is just as huge as I remembered it.

It's shiny black scales reflected the hot sun. It was so bright I had to shield my eyes.

The dragon straightened his back so he was almost double his normal size. He was trying to look intimidating, and let me tell you, it worked.

''I am the great dragon prince Borag."

I know I shouldn't say it but I really want to tell him that Navarog is/was the prince and now he's dead, but I bit my tongue. That worst thing I could do right now is make the dragon mad.

"I am sssssuperior."

I showed him Vasislis to remind him that it killed the Demon King, surely it could kill him. I think I saw him shrink back at the sight of my sword, but I could be imagining things.

Bracken gave me a look that I couldn't read and before I knew it he had grabbed Vasilis and was charging toward Borag at full speed.

"This is for Kendra" he said as he charged.

He's so stupid! I can't do anything to help because that would be suicidal, so I'm stuck here with an awestruck Zane and completely helpless.

Borag intercepts Bracken before Vasilis meets his scales. He swiped Bracken out of the way I could see claw marks on his cloths and blood start to stain his previously white shirt.

'Bracken!" I scream. He has to get up. Without him I'm stuck with Zane. Not to be mean but Zane doesn't seem very responsible and I don't want to be stuck in the middle of a vast desert with him.

Bracken gets up slowly, I can tell he's subtansely weaker, but he continues to fight the dragon. This time when the Borag raises his claws to swipe him he cuts him with Vasilis. Even from afar I can see the nasty gash it made on his hand.

If Bracken gets a good shot at his heart he'll be dead in seconds.

Borags seems to realize this too. He starts to use his other hand which he's not as coordinated in. It takes him a few tries but he finally gets a good shot at Bracken. Bracken seems to focused on slaying him to notice. Borag's claws are getting closer and closer. I can't tell him because then Borag will just pick up speed and finish him off faster.

So I do the only thing possible. I charge after him and shove him out of the way, just as Borags claws are millimeters away. Instead of hitting Bracken they come in direct contact with me.

I am on the verge of losing conciousness. How desperately I want to. The pain is too much. It feel like my chest is inflamed with a scorching fire and there's nothing I can do to put it out.

I have no idea how Bracken is back on his feet battling a dragon, well I guess he is a unicorn. Bracken keeps taking stabs at Borag, at his feet tail hands. Anything he can slash.

My vision is blurring but before I fall into absolute unconsciousness I see Bracken get a clear shot at Borag's throat and him charging untill Vasilis is shoved into the dragon's throat. Then everything's black.

**A/N:**

**Sorry pretty bad at writing action scenes but I thought it was pretty nice. **

**FINALLY some action. **

**And kendra got some company so she doesn't go insane!**

**Please review any ideas of how catching the magical golden frog should happen or Pm me. **

**I'm always in the mood for some digital company! :D**

**Untill next time!**

**~crazybooklover99**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:** Bracken, why you have to be gone?! I really miss writing Brakendra :(  
****Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I decided to just keep Seth's quest part of the story but now it will definitely be more than 20 chapters. Honestly I could go on forever with this story but there always has to be an end, OR A SQUEL! I'm looking forward to that.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own fablehaven but I do own Heather so yeah Who reads these?**

**Chapter 16**

**Home?**

**Seth POV**

I woke up with a sharp pain in my chest and a horrible headache. Not the best way to start the day.

As I replay the series of events that happened, I realise Borag is dead and Bracken and I are severely injured.

I don't want to look at my wounds but I know I have to.

Tentatively I glance down at my injury. There are 3 deep slashes across my chest and few minor ones on my arms and a few on my legs. I look around to see if Bracken or Zane is near.

Bracken is next to me and Zane is rummaging around in the plane. Hopefully trying to fix it so we can go in Finland, or possibly home.

Bracken is in worse shape then me. He was the same three gashes but instead of minor scratches they are all deep and he has more than I do.

But because he's a unicorn I can tell he's been healing very fast, most of the cuts are scabbed over and some are only scars. But soon even those scars will fade into nothing and he'll have perfectly flawless skin once more.

Me, not so much. Even though my wounds aren't bad they'll leave nasty scars for the rest of my life.

Bracken's eyes flutter open and he searches the area, he sees me watching him and says "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, you got it worse than me" I reply.

He nods his head and attempts to sit up. It's too much for him and he just lays back down.

I'm not even going to try to sit sound of our voices gets Zane's attention and he walks over.

'Alright mates, your in rough shape so we're skipping Finland and taking you home." He says as he puts his arms under my armpits and brings me to my feet. We don't complain. Home sounds wonderful.

He leads me to the plane and then does the same for Bracken. He has put the chairs down, or taken them out so we can lay down and not have to sit up.

"Can the plane fly?" I ask, remembering the holes the dragon had made.

"It can get us to the preserve and then we can drop your unicorn off at a fairy shine and get arrangements for you go home. although the flight might be a little breezy." he says pointing to the holes that are still there.

I look over at Bracken to see if he's alright with this plan, but he's passed out again so I have no other choice but to go along with it.

Zane gets into the drivers seat and starts the plane. It's about 10 times more rickety and even more frightening because we're lying down so we can't see where we are going.

I realise I don't have Vasilis anymore so I slowly move my head around to look for it. It turns out Zane grabbed it and has it with in the pilots seat. Feeling content I let myself drift off to sleep.

**2 hours later**

"Seth! Bracken!" Zane yells "Get up Mates!"

I slowly open my eyes. Seeing that I have awoken Zane says "Welcome to the Sydney Australia preserve."

My wounds haven't healed so I can't look around. I can only move my neck back and forth but still I only see the dented plane.

Realising this Zane hops out of the Plane and opens the doors so I can get a good look around.

It a very beachy preserve. It's on the shore and there are many naiads splashing around. I see a tropical oasis and decide it's the fairy shrine. the rest is very sandy. I don't know where the magical creatures are. Most likely they are all in the water.

Bracken's awake now and he immediately sits up. Although he finches a little he seems mostly healed. Now all his cuts are scabs or scares.

**Bracken POV**

I try to sit up. I can't help but let out a wince. Normally I wouldn't show any signs of weakness but the pain is too much. The only person I allow myself to show all my weaknesses to is Kendra. Sometimes I feel as though she's the only one who understands me. Also it doesn't seem fair that I can read her thoughts at will but she is left to guess what I'm feeling and thinking.

I can see the Fairy Shrine and instantly perk up. I'm so close to seeing her again. I try not to think of when I have to go back to Finland to find the golden frog but my thoughts wander there anyway.

"Zane will you make sure Seth gets home safely?" I say to the Australian.

'You got it mate!" he replied. It gets annoying how much he say mate.

I thank him and start limping over to the Shrine.

With every step I feel indescribable pain, although none of it shows.

Just before I enter the Shrine I turn towards Seth. Maybe Mother will accept him. She would understand, right?

_He shall come_

Her voice echos through my head with a blur of emotions. Sadness, concern and joy (because I'm alive).

"Seth, come. You'll be joining me." I say in a some what strained voice.

He looks scared at first but I give him a somewhat reassuring smile and he seems to trust me. Since he is less healed than I am Zane has to help him limp over here.

When he reaches me we use each other for support and walk into the Shrine together. Soon enough we are surrounded by a blinding white light then we are on the couch of mine and Kendra's house. The journey has weakened me, but when I see Kendra I'm instantly better.

'W-what?! Your back!" she says looking happier than ever then she raises how injured we are and she takes on a stern expression. I can sense she's scared and worried. As she always is for her family and friends. "What happened!" she says, her eyes wide with fear.

"Dragon, attack, dead, plane." Seth mumbles. He's very weak and needs medical attention. I share a knowing glance with Kendra and she gently picks him up and leads him outside to the small canoe.

I would go with her but I know she wouldn't allow it, so I don't even try. Sadly I watch her tug Seth into the small boat. The naiads have learned to respect us and hardly ever try to tip the boat. If they do it's only to tease us. If the were still ferocious as they used to be I would have gone along but Kendra is strong and I know she can make it.

From the window in the room I see her lift Seth's limp body out of the boat and then start to help him to the house.

**TIME LASPE**

I watched the door intently while Kendra was gone. The longer she was gone the more convinced I was that I shouldn't have let her go. What was I thinking? She's still an eternal! What if she and Seth got abused and she couldn't do anything to help him or herself? Stop, I order myself. You have to stop thinking this way. Kendra will be alright, she will come back, and we can start where we left off. Well maybe not because I would be bed ridden for a minimum of 2 days.

The door knob turns slowly. Instantly I whip my head in the direction of the door. Kendra eases it open and gives me a small smile. I want her to come over to me but she crosses her arms over her chest and leans against the door.

"Are you alright?" she asks, her voice full of concern. I look away. I can tell her how much it hurts but I don't know how she'll react.

She strides towards me and puts her hand on my shoulder. "You can tell me, I'll understand" she whispers.

I know she needs me to be there for her but it's nice for things to be switched.

"It hurts, a lot" I say. My voice is so strained it sounds alien.

"It's ok" she says, rubbing my back.

It feels very nice and I'm very relaxed, but then I se something move in the corner of my eye.

I tense up and Kendra notices.

"What? What is it?" she asks.

Too tired to talk I point toward the object that moved. I can see a fairy in the corner.

'Oh" she sighs. "That's my shapeshifting guardian." she smiled after she finished saying that.

I could tell that she was grateful to have someone around while I was gone. I suddenly feel very guilty for leaving her all alone.

She looks a bit confused.

"What's the matter?'' I ask

'Well, I haven't learned her name yet" she says sheepishly.

The fairy flies froward "You may call me Sage. Sage Evergreen." she says shyly, I don't know how fairies act when they aren't around me but they usually flirt and giggle and fight for my attention. It is funny to watch Kendra get jealous of them but then I end up feeling guilty when she gets upset.

'Alright, Sage. Welcome." I do not need to introduce myself knowing how fairies are. Gossip spends like wildfire and now I'm pretty sure every fairy knows that I live with Kendra on this island and that were are engaged.

Remembering what I had said I would do I point to Kendra's hand and she lets me see it. I slip the ring off. I cup my hands over it and use my last bit of strength I enchant the ring. With a flash of light the ring becomes magical.

I had it back to Kendra, but now I can barely keep my eyes open. Noticing this, Kendra helps me up and guides me to our room. She lays my gently on my bed. Then she exits the room. I soon drift off to sleep.

**Kendra POV**

I make sure Bracken's asleep and then I creep into the room. I gaze at him for a while. I haven't seen his wounds but I know they are bad. He seems healthier than Seth but that's because of his super healing abilities. He seems so peaceful sleeping. I hadn't realised how much I had missed him untill he came back. I knew I missed him terribly but now that he's back I can feel the dark hole in my heart mending it's self. I don't know how I managed to survive with out him. Since he's injured I'm screaming on the inside. My heart aches for Seth too but Bracken holds the most of my concern.

"What are you doing?" says Sage. I had forgotten about her so when I heard her voice it made me jump. I'd have to get used to having an extra person/fairy/hamadryad/whatever else she can change into.

I turn to face her. "Nothing.." I blush. What do I say? 'I'm stalking Bracken.' No, I couldn't do that. That would be wierd and creepy.

Sage looks at Bracken then back at me. "You really care for him don't you?"

"Yes, I do" I say looking at Bracken. He lays peaceful. Sometimes when he moves to a different position he winces and I want to rush to him and make sure he's alright. It pains me so much to see him like this.

"Your lucky" she says.

"How?" I ask a bit confused. Bracken injured very badly and I'm trapped on this island forever, I hardly ever see my family and they will die and I will be stuck here forever. How am I lucky.

"You found someone who truly loves you" she smiles sadly.

I know what she's feeling. It's almost like I can read her thoughts too. She knows that her sole duty is to protect me and there won't be time for her to find someone to love her. Although a certain fairy dragon comes to mind. It seems almost perfect. Who knows maybe they'll grow fond of each other.

"Who is this fairy dragon?" she asks, reading my thought.

"His name is Raxtus, he's very noble and brave." I say

She blushes. Do you think he'd like me?"

"You never know but he's usually very sweet and likable." Out of the corner of my eye I see Bracken stirring. He will soon wake up.

"I'll give you two some space" says Sage as she leaves the room.

Bracken silver-blue eyes flutter open. "Kendra" he whispers. His voice is strained but it sounds stronger than before.

''I'm here" I reply, as I sit next to him on our bed. He reaches hand up to my face and moves the stray strands of hair out of my face.

"Kendra, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone I-" he says but I cut him off.

"Bracken, you had to go. You saved Seth, didn't you? The only thing I'm concerned of is your wounds. You're going to have to stay in bed for a few days to heal yourself" I say but now it is he who cuts me off.

"I'm so happy to be back." he says. His voice no longer sounds strained, but full of happiness and joy. I know it's hard for him to show much emotion. He did spend a _very _long time in prison at the Living Mirage. I don't know all about his stay there but I know it did a good toll on his emotions.

"You don't have to worry about what happened there Kendra. I'm fine now and I have you. That is all I ever need." he whispers.

I lean down to kiss him but winces as he adjusts his body. I pull away and look into his silver-blue eyes. They look pained but full of love. That's what I love about him. In the most horrible of situations he can still love.

I slowly get up, not wanting to leave but he needs rest to heal.

He watches me leave and then lays back down and drifts of to sleep.

**Seth POV**

I hate being injured. It's like being in a cage. A cage of your own skin. I know Heather has come to see me but I can only hear her voice saying reassuring words in my mind. I'm on sleeping medication so I am aware of the world around me but I have no control over my limbs or the ability to open my eyes. I can only hear. I will never forget the first time Heather saw me.

**~flash back~**

**Kendra gently dragged me inside. Almost immediately we run into Heather. I am somewhat conscious and still have my eyes open. She drops the glass of water she was holding and looks scared. Her eyes well up with tear but Warren carries me away before I get the chance to tell her I'm alright. **

**Behind us I can hear her small cry. "Seth, Seth, Seth."**

**She repeats my name over and over again and the Tanu gives me a sleeping potion and I;m knocked out.**

**~end of flash back~**

Heather, I'm ok! I want to scream but I can't I am on "recovering duty" as I have heard many people tell me. I hate being hurt it's no fun. I just want to run or do something physical.

"Alright Seth time to wake up." says a voice. I don't recognize it right away but soon I realise it's Tanu. He puts a small bottle under my nose. As soon as I open my eyes I see Tanu beside my bed and Heather standing shyly by the door.

'Hi" I stammer. Still not in full control over my voice.

"Hey" she says back smiling.

"Well, you're healed enough to be awake but you still have to be in bed." says Tanu. he walks out and Heather hesitates.

'I'm glad your awake" she says. I'm too exhausted to reply so I nod my head and drift off to sleep, _again_.

**A/N Ok guys well I hoped you liked it! I had fun writing this chapter. Is Sage and Raxtus a good idea. Or should I just not do a romance between them. I don't know what to do. Suggestions are highly recommended. I NEED TO KNOW! So Pm me any advice or critique. I'm happy to reply. I need more PM's people! Well, I don't need them but it would be nice :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hey guys!**

**This chapter was put together fast. I just wanted to update so I could start on the next chapter. This was one of those can't-have-the-story-without-it-but-also-isn't-extremly-important chapters. It's fluffy Brackendra and Sage meets a new friend...**

**Disclaimer: fablehaven is Brandon Mull's**

**Chapter 17**

**Recovery**

**Kendra POV**

Bracken has been asleep for 10 hours now. I desperately want to talk to him but I know he needs to recover.

I talk to Sage but it's not the same as talking to Bracken. He's...well he's Bracken! No one else is as caring and sweet as him. Well, at least no one I've meet.

While he's asleep I try to busy myself. I have already made a cake and right now I'm baking cookies. Sage had gone outside to explore. So I'm all alone with Bracken.

Forgetting the cookies I skip over to our room. I don't want to wake him so I slowly open the door and tip toe over to the bed.

I gently lay down next to him. Still asleep he positions himself so his arms are around me. I can tell it pains him. Which reminds me I haven't seen his wounds yet. When I was at the house Tanu gave me a pain relieving potion. Softly I nudge his shoulder. His eyes open drowsily. When he sees me he instantly lights up.

"Kendra! Oh,ow" He says grabbing his chest.

He's in pain but I can't help him unless I see his wounds. I give him a pained look. I know he knows what he has to do.

I help him sit up and slip his stained shirt off. His chest is covered in scratches and scrapes. Most are scabbed over but there are three big slashes through the middle of his chest. They look almost like...claws. I gasp. It's worse than I thought.

"Kendra I'm-" he starts, but I don't allow him to finish.

"Don't you dare tell me your fine." I say sternly. 'I'm going to the pain medicine. Stay here."

"Ah" he winces "Ok"

I get up and run to the kitchen, where the pain medicine was sitting on the counter. I grab the bottle then rush back to Bracken.

I burst through the door then sprint towards his bed.

I pour some of the potion in my hand and begin to rub it on his bare chest. He relaxes as soon as the potion comes in contact with his skin. I smile, knowing he'll be up and about in a few days time. It's a good thing he heals fast, for surely I'd go insane while he heals.

He relaxes all his muscles and drowsily falls asleep.

_Kendra _he says in my mind.

_How can you speak to me if your asleep? _I ask

_I-I don't know _he says slowly

_Do you feel any better? _I ask

_Yes, definitely. Thank you. _he says sincerely. I smile knowing that he really is getting better.

_Ok I'll let you get some rest. _

_No! _he replies immediately _I mean, please stay. I know I'm not here, well I am here but I'm not physically here, but please stay. _He forces his eyes open so he can talk to me, really talk to me.

"Please." is all he can mumble untill his eyes start to flutter shut.

'Alright" I sigh "But only because I love you"

I swear he smiled, even though he was asleep.

I go back to the bed and lay next to him. I position my head in the curve of his neck and inhale his scent.

He still smells of wild daisies and rain. My favorite smell. I glance down at his wounds. I get a good look at his injuries. They are worse up close. Big red gashes through his flesh.

I have to look away. It's too much for me. I just can't bear to see him this way.

_It's ok I'm- _he starts

_Don't, just don't _I cut him off _You know you don't have to pretend around me._

_I know...it hurts a lot. I'm very concerned for Seth._

_Me too_ I reply.

Then feeling a bit tired myself I fall asleep against him.

TIME LASPE

"Kendra" Sage hisses in my ear. "Kendra, get up!"

"I'm up, I'm up" I mumble, still half awake.

"Kendra, I think I meet that Fairy-dragon" she whispers urgently.

"What!?" I whisper/shout. 'You mean he's here?"

"Is he big, but not for a dragon, and silver and can change into a fairy?"

"Yeah, you meet him." I say forcing myself to get up . I quickly fix my bed head and follow Sage outside where I meet Raxtus.

"Raxtus!" I say as I run towards him. When I reach him we give each other a hug. Well, it was more of him hugging me. I can't fit my arms around him.

"Hey! Where's Bracken?" he asks. He keeps glancing over at Sage. I knew he would like her.

"He's hurt." I say.

'Oh." he doesn't question what happened, which honestly he hasn't told me yet, so I couldn't tell Raxtus.

"Hey, have you meet Sage? She's my shapeshifting guardian."

"Really?" he says. He seems impressed. This is going good so far, I think to myself. "I'm Raxtus," he says. He changes into fairy form so they can shake hands.

'I'm Sage." she says smiling.

She must be special. I haven't seen Raxtus in fairy form just to shake hands with someone. He doesn't let go right away but then he seems to notice and swear I saw him blush.

'Well, you two get to know each other, I'm going to check on Bracken." I say, receiving a death glare from Sage. I smirk to myself as I walk back to my house.

I walk to our room and find Bracken sitting up frantically looking around. When he sees me he calms down. I give him a confused look. Moments ago it hurt for him to move positions but now he's sitting up totally alert? What happened?

"Kendra! I woke up and you were gone, I thought...nevermind, you're here now." he says. He's talking so fast his words slur together.

"Yeah" I say slowly, looking him up and down to see if he's alright.

"What?'' he asks, noticing my confused expression.

'Nothing...just, you're up and talking, but you...how?" I say. The way I worded it would surely confuse him, I'm still confused myself.

He shrugs "The medicine sped up my healing process...a lot."

"Yeah I can see that." I say still in a daze of seeing him recovered. Part of me knows this is good and that I should be happy he's better, but the other half of me says that he'll be fully healed soon and then he'll be leaving again.

"Oh" I say snapping out of my daze "Raxtus is here"

"He is?!" he says happily "Let's go see him!" He says as he practically jumps out of his bed.

'Whoa there, I don't think your ready to walk yet." I say, rushing over to him.

He looks at me with puppy dog eyes, I was too heartbroken to say no.

"Fine." I say, attempting to out stare him, but I couldn't do it.

He smiles and reaches for my hand. I struggle to pull him up. When he's standing I can see how thin he's gotten. Quickly I sit him back down.

"You can't go see Raxtus, first you need a shirt, second you need to eat." I say.

"But, alright" he says.

"No buts." I say 'Wait, did you say alright?"

'Yes, I'm actually hungry." he says sincerely.

'Ok" I back away slowly, eyeing him.

'what?" he asks defensively.

"Nothing" I murmur as I leave the room.

This is strange, he's not trying to do stuff I won't allow. I don't feel right about this, but I continue to kitchen anyways.

I open the cabinets that store anything we need/want when we open them. They are my favorite part of the kitchen, other than the fridge that does the same thing.

As I fish through the different soups the cabinet has provided for me, I hear a small shuffling noise. I decide to ignore it,because I know Bracken is in bed, or is he?

I turn around just as Bracken is fumbling with the door knob. He managed to put a shirt on but he still looks deathly pale and thin.

He gives me a guilty smile then swiftly opens the door and closes it just as fast.

"Bracken!" I yell. I could feel the fumes coming off my head.

But as soon as I walk outside and see him and Raxtus I forget that I was ever mad at him. He's so happy it hurt to think I had wanted to strangle him moments ago.

_KENDRA! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME RAXTUS WAS THE DRAGON KING'S SON!_Sage said in my head.

_Yeah. I might left that detail out... _I say back sheepishly.

_YEAH YA THINK?! _If she wasn't in my head she'd be yelling. Which would be sort of funny. I mean a fairy's voice is really high and probably not very intimidating.

_Oh and we're very intimidating _she added.

Oppps I think to myself. I need to control my thoughts more.

Sage is glaring at me and Bracken and Raxtus are catching up on each other's life. I hear Bracken mention we're engaged and I blush slightly and look down at the elegant ring. We won't be able to even discuss a wedding untill he returns from Seth's quest. My heart sinks. The reason I don't want him walking and feeling better is because I want him to stay here with me. Even if I'm taking care of him, I just want him here.

Reading my thoughts, Bracken grabs my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

_I'll be sick for as long as you need me too _

I smile at the absurdity of it but I know he's serious.

I want to see Seth. To see if he's doing better or worse. It bugs me having to be stuck on this island but looking at the friends I have around me I feel happy again. I know they are my family now. I still have my real family but they are my family too.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, as always! Here's the new chapter! I hope you like it! Sorry it didn't get posted as soon as I was hoping. I had family stuff so yeah!**

**Chapter 18**

**Seth POV**

I open my eyes slowly. At first the bright light of the sun blinds me but after blinking a few times I gain focuse and look around my attic bedroom. I feel someone's gentle touch on my arm. Still disoriented I struggle to get my head to move it the direction of the touch. I look down and see a familiar petite hand. I follow the arm attached to the small hand up to the shoulder, neck, and finally the beautiful face of Heather.

''Hey" I croak, still tired and weak

"Hi" she says quietly. She looks sad, like she's regretting something.

"What" *cough cough* "What's wrong?" I question.

"Nothing," she said indifferently.

I can tell something's wrong but she won't let on to anything.

I try to reach for her hand but I can't muster up that much strength.

"Heather!" Someone downstairs yelled "You can't disturb him! He'll only get better if you stop waking him!"

I can't identify the voice but it sounded urgent and Heather reluctantly gets up and walks slowly to the door. She hesitates by the doorway and gazes longingly at me, before leaving the room completely. I lay there for a moment before sleep overtakes me again and I'm forced to lay motionless for who-knows-how-long.

**Bracken POV**

I wake up after a horrifying nightmare about Kendra. She got kidnapped...again. And this time I couldn't get her back. She was really gone. They killed her in front of me.

My hands are sweaty and my hearts racing but other than that, there's no evidence that I had a nightmare. I look around the room. Same plain white walls and blue bed sheets...and no Kendra.

I bolt towards the door and fling it open. Charging down the hall and I search the living room for any sign that she's till here but find nothing misplaced or out of the ordinary. Then I get a whiff of Bacon and instantly relax. She's fine. She got up early and made breakfast. She's alive.

I follow the scent to the kitchen where the door is already open. Her back is to me so I lean against the doorway and watch for a moment. Amazed by how at ease she is as she stirs the pancake batter. Usually she pretends to be alright for the welfare of others but I can see her anxiety in her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes are like a book to me. I can read them and know exactly how she's feeling and whether she's worried or in pain or just sad.

Even though I can't she her eyes her composure gave it away. Her slouched shoulders , the way she quietly hummed.

All of a sudden she turns around. Meeting my gaze instantly. She smiles then realises something and gives me a fake serious look.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"You just think you can come walking back here like some innocent puppy after what you did?" she asks with fake agitation

What I did? OH! I snuck past her to see Raxtus. Is that what this is about? She didn't seem upset last night...

I give her a dashing smile (If I do say so myself) to help lighten the mood, but she hrumpf's and whips around . Ignoring me while she stirs the pancake batter.

"Come on Kendra. What do I have to do to make you not mad at me?" I plead. Nothing's worse than Kendra being mad at me. Even if it's fake anger.

She glances up at me and then turns away again, not letting my off the hook yet. But I have a brilliant plan. Now normally I wouldn't do this but I know how much Kendra misses her life at the Fablehaven house so I guess I can make an exception. Plus, she has her shapeshifting guardian now so it will be alright. I'll only be gone for 5 minutes max.

"Fine I'll just have to surprise you." I say as I walk towards the front door. Just before I leave I turn towards her and say "Don't get kidnapped while I'm gone." I meant it jokingly, sort of, but I can tell she took it seriously when I said it. Yet another thing for me to feel guilty about.

**~15 minutes later~**

"I'm back!" I call as I enter the house with a big loaf calico bread. It's amazing how fast brownies work for me. Not to be all high and mighty, but seriously they went into hyperactive mode to make this loaf of bread. I wonder how sad they'll be when they realise I'm not the one who will be eating it...well, most of it.

Receiving no answer I wonder around the house. I check in all the same places I did earlier, no Kendra. I was gone for 15 minutes and she disappeared!

"KENDRA!" I yell, terror bubbling inside me. "KENDRA WHERE ARE Y-" I start but then I hear a faint shuffling coming from behind me. I hope it's not Sage. I would probably boil over and scream at her that this is no time for fun and games! Kendra's missing! But, as I turn around I see Kendra's familiar face and grab her body to mine. She wraps her arms around me and I nuzzle my head into her soft hair. We stay there for a while. Too lost in the moment to remember my screams of bloody murder. My breathing calms down and I pull away a little, so I can see her face.

"Are you ok?" she asks. I know she's worried. I don't usually get all worked up about this kind of stuff but lately I have become more attached to her. I have no idea how I'm going to the second part of the quest with Seth.

I let out a short breath and stare into her emerald eyes.

"Yeah" is all I manage to say to her. I can't let her know how terrified I am that she'll be taken away again, and her being an eternal doesn't help. Well it does allow her to be with me forever, as long as she doesn't get killed...which I won't let happen, ever.

She knows I don't want to talk about it. She gives me a small peck and then grabs my hand, leading me to the kitchen where three plates are filled with pancakes and bacon. Seeing the third plate I remember Sage. She's not bad just, I don't know. She makes me nervous. I feel like I have no privacy in my house anymore. But other than that she's actually pretty cool. First of all she's the only fairy who doesn't go head over heals for me. Which is a nice change. I can't imagine liking anyone more than Kendra. She's too amazing. Not even the most beautiful fairy could make me regret choosing her. Remembering my short visit to the Fable haven house I pull the calico bread out from behind my back. Kendra doesn't notice at first but as we begin to eat our breakfast she starts to sniff the air.

"What smells so great?" she asks curiously "It's not pancakes or bacon-" she trails off as she notices the bread. She looks up at me with a gaping mouth. I give her a small smile. I know who much she loves this bread and her family an dit seemed like the best gift for a home sick Kendra. Reaching under the table she grabs my hand gives it a tight squeeze. Offering me a small smile of her own.

"Thank you" she mutters.

Before I can answer Sage walks in. This time she's in Dryad form. I give her a smile as she sits down and begins to eat. She still drinks the special milk but me and Kendra don't have to worry about it. Her being fairykind and me being a unicorn.

After Sage finishes her breakfast she creates an excuse to leave the room. I don't know if she can sense that I want to be alone with Kendra or if she really did have to "run an errand", but either way I was grateful she was gone. Kendra cuts me a slice of bread and tells me to eat it. Honestly I have never had it, since I have spent the most of my life in jail. But I can say without a doubt, the bread was the best I've ever had. After we finish, Kendra puts the bread in one of the few regular cabinets we have. She turns around and I catch an unwanted tear roll down her cheek. In one swift moment I'm next to her with my arms out stretched. She graciously accepts the offer and sliently sobs into my white t-shirt. I rub her back like she did to me when I returned from the first part of the quest. "Thank you" she mutters again.

Then she looks up at me sternly "Don't ever leave again."

I almost laugh but I manage to stifle it "I won't" I say sincerely, looking directly into her eyes.

"I mean it" she says seriously. I won't leave her on purpose. If I had a choice I would travel the world with her and never let her go, but she has stay protected, and ever my special abilities can't protect her forever.

I don't answer her, instead I just pull in tighter. hoping I won't have to leave her but I know I can never promise I won't.

**A/N Hey guys so I apologize for such the long wait. I have had a boat load of homework and I have been praticing my art skills hopeing my art teacher will actually look at my work but oh well. Another reason it took so long was I wrote a another story! If you have seen the movie Tangle then read me story ~ And At Last I See The Light**

**If you haven't, watch the movie then read my story. Please R&R! It will make me happy! And I'll love you forever!**

**~crazybooklover99**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry for the EXTREMELY short chapter. I didn't realise how disappointing it must've been. I go forever without updating then give you a super short chapter. My apologies. Don't kill me. I promise this one will be better. Hopefully...**

**Chapter 19**

**Remembering**

**(A/N haha I was going to make this a twenty chapter story, pssh yeah right!)**

**Bracken POV**

Lately I have had too many nightmares. All of them were the same. I lose Kendra and then I die, but tonight was different. Tonight I had a nightmare about the Living Mirage.

I was running down the dusty passage ways and I could hear loud footsteps speeding after me. It's getting harder and harder to keep up my fast pace. My breathing is heavy and uneven. Soon I come a complete stop, physically unable to keep going. The footsteps grow louder and louder echoing off the narrow hall way. Soon they stop behind me and I can feel the warm breath of my pursuer on my neck. Slowly I turn to face the mysterious stranger. He looks vaguely familiar

"Hey I'm Gavin." he pauses as if giving me time to consider this, but it means nothing to me. "But you can call me Navorog."

and then I woke up. I know where'd I'd seen him. He was the one who lied to Kendra and then Raxtus ate him. (Whoa! Go Raxtus!)

Still a little disoriented from sleep I hastily look around the room. Kendra is still beside me and from here I can see the lock on our door secured. We are safe. For now. I slowly close my eyes and fall back to sleep.

**Time Lapse**

**Kendra POV**

I know Bracken woke up last night. I felt him stir and I could hear his uneven breathing. Honestly I didn't sleep last night. Bracken went to bed before me because I sent him off as soon as I noticed his eyes drooping. He protested but in the end I won and he went to get some rest. I stayed up with Sage a little longer. We talked about Bracken and our conversation was soon lead to Raxtus. She thinks very fondly of him but doesn't _know _him. I'm planning a get to together for them. Well that's what I tell Sage but we both know it will end up as more of a blind date. We finished talking and I went to wash up and then join Bracken in bed.

As soon as I got under the covers Bracken yells "Gavin!"

I haven't been able to sleep yet. So, I do what I always do after a bad nightmare or a mention of Gavin, I make a big breakfast. It gives me something to do to get my mind off of things and makes me feel useful. Humming lightly I hear stirring. It could be Sage but I hope it's Bracken. I can feel someone watching me. Their eyes are burning holes in my back.

It's Bracken.

I don't fully understand how I know but it's definitely him.

As these thoughts cross my mind I feel his arms slip around me. I want to cry into them but lately I've cried a lot so I hold back my tears untill I'm somewhere alone.

I sigh and sink deeper into his broad body. Her envelopes me in his strong arms. We stand there for a minute, lost in each other, but then Sage wanders in. She's back to her fairy form. Me and Bracken jump apart. Sage knows we're engaged but what we have feels private. A secret only we share.

"What's for breakfast?" she asks lazily.

"Omelets." I reply. I used to only be able to make pancakes and occasionally waffles but I've expanded my area of ability. I can make omelets, bacon, crepes,you name it, I'll make it!

She smiles and shapes into a hamadryad, so she can eat. I hand her, her plate. and start to make Bracken's omelet. We still have bread left so I pull it out as the egg is cooking.

I cut three medium-sized pieces and finish up the omelets. We eat in a comfortable silence help each other put away our dishes.

This is exactly what I imagined my family doing. (except for the magic, fairies, dragons, etc.) Helping each other out. Every does their part to pitch in.

After breakfast is cleaned up I excuse myself to go get some fresh air. I walk out side and feel a light breeze on my face. The island is very lush but even the beauty of it isn't enough to make me feel better. What does Bracken know about Gavin? Has Seth told him something? If he did I am going to kill him. I sit on the shore. Not by the water but where the sand starts on the edge of island. A safe enough distance away from any naiads who would want to drown me.

"Are you alright?" I hear Bracken's reassuring voice behind me. It surprises me that I didn't hear him come outside. I don't answer I just stare intently at our gazebo. I miss coming here to get away from the prying eyes of the house. Now all I want to do is go back home. See my family. Live and die with them. But I _can't _leave Bracken. I'm safe. No more kidnapping or magic quests. No more people who you think you can trust but then it turns out they're from the society. Which is also gone.

'Kendra?" he asks. He walks over to me and sits down beside me. He's sitting with his legs crossed and I can't help but think of how perfect he is, even when he's sitting cross-legged.

"Yeah" I say meekly. I won't cry I won't cry I won't cry. I order myself to stay calm and composed.

He gently grabs my chin and turns it so I'm staring directly into his eyes. Those silver blue eyes. Those perfect features. How did I end up with someone as perfect as him? How can he possibly love me? I don't understand.

He hugs me and then slowly gets back up. His eyes are sad but he knows it's what I need. I just need some space. I'll be fine just need a little me-time.

I see him hover by the front door then he slowly opens it and walks inside. As soon as he's gone I let out a sigh. I thought he'd never leave. Not that I want to stay away from him or anything but I can't get my mind off of Gavin. And some reason it doesn't seem right to be with Bracken while my mind betrays me and thinks about Gavin. Honestly I haven't given him a second thought in a _long_ time. He's just hasn't crossed my mind. And he shouldn't. He's evil.

**(A/N~ sorry if you like Gavin :( I just needed to show Kendra's feelings towards him)**

You know what? I'm going to walk back in there with my head high and shove the thought of Gavin into the deepest, darkest part of my mind. Never to be brought up again. Just five more seconds of weakness then I'll go back inside and show Bracken I'm alright.

1

.2

..3

...4

... 5

I get up from my crouched position and regain my confidence, before I make the short walk to the door.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

I don't know why this is bugging me so much. He's gone I have Bracken.

I keep repeating those two sentences over and over again, and soon I'm at the door.

Through the small window I see Bracken standing with his back to the door but only a few feet in front of it.

He gave me privacy but is still there to protect me from the many imaginary dangers he thinks I might face.

I love him and that's for sure. Not even Gavin himself could make me rethink that.

I begin to turn the door handle and as soon as he hears it he whips around and gives me smile of relief. He worries too much, which is a good thing.

The door is open all the way and I see him thinking something over. His arms are having trouble finding a comfortable position and then I realise he's probably trying to hug me.

Instead of making him awkwardly reach for me, I grab him first.

I bury my head in his shirt. Immediately comforted by the smell of him.

"Are you okay?" he whispers in my ear. His words tickle my skin but the sincerity of his voice surprises me.

I am fine, but he wants me to be back to normal. It might take a day or even a week to get over the scare of Gavin but I will and then I continue my crazy life.

"Not yet, but I will be soon" and I would. I promise myself this won't last any longer than a week at the latest.

"Alright" he breathes then pulls away. His eyes are asking me a million unspoken questions.

I would tell him everything but I don't want him to know about Gavin, whatever he knows now is enough.

**LINE BREAK**

I sit in bed for a few minutes waiting for bracken to finish washing up. Today Bracken made a special effort to make me happy. We had a private picinic and he stole a few soft kisses. With each one I cared less and less about the evil dragon prince.

Lost in thought I almost didn't realise Bracken had come into the room. He stood in the door frame. the light from the hallway illuminated his face leaving his silloette eeirly dark.

The comfortable quiet was ever so disrupted by our breathing.

He wants to ask if I'm ok yet but he knows he shouldn't. He stands in the door for another moment and then comes into bed.

When he's under the blue sheets he pulls me to him. His breath tingled the soft skin on my neck.

He inhales deeply and then hugs me harder. Not harshly but gently. Our legs become tangled up together and our hearts beat in time.

Then he speaks the words I would never have believed would escape his lips "Who's Gavin?"

**A/N~ Sorry for not updating. I was so planning on finishing this chapter and a Percy Jackson one-shot I've had forever but I has so into my book. I could not put it down. I'm sure you guys know how that is. Anyway I was reading Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater and Legend by Marie Lu**

**Those books are AMAZING! I highly recommend reading them! They're just so good! So yeah. I apologize for the long wait and the somewhat sucky chapter but you should really read those books. AND REVIEW! (as always)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N~ Heys guys! So...CHAPTER TWENTY! It's going to be very special. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I have been obsessed with my new Hunger Games fanfic, Real. It's a really awesome story so if you like Hunger Games you should definitely give it a shot and if you haven't read Hunger Games by Susan Collins, well what are you waiting for! You have got three amazing books to read! Also this past 2 months have been hectic with holidays and cross-country and school and band and other crap but this week is my birthday and I'll be updating all my stories and adding a new POJ story that I have been working on. It's going to be awesome, so look forward to that and I hope you like it! (My advice would be to read the last chapter again because I was lost when I began to work on it again! :P)**

**CHAPTER TWENTY!**

**The Truth**

**Bracken POV**

Kendra's eyes widen and her face falls. I know Gavin is evil and a liar but I can't help thinking he meant something to Kendra. Did she like him? Maybe even love him?

No. This is Kendra you're talking about! You're engaged! Whatever happened before happened and there's no changing it. No time for regret.

I feel guilty for asking Kendra now. She obviously didn't want to talk about it. So I add "You don't have to tell me. I think I know" I climb into bed with her. She turned to face me. Her face is sullen and she looks gloomy. I hope she knows she doesn't have to answer.

I hear her take in a shaky breath. She drops her head and stares at the blue bed sheets. She opens her mouth speak but I lift her chin up so I can cover whatever she was about to say with my lips. She gives in and kisses me back. I pull away smiling.

"I'm serious, you don't have to answer." I tell her sincerely. I can tell it pains her to talk about him. But for whatever reason, it's none of my business.

She nods her head and leans against me. I nuzzle my face in her soft, brown hair. It smells like her strawberry shampoo. Tomorrow I'll fix everything. Tomorrow I'll make her forget Gavin and she'll be my Kendra. Happy and carefree.

"I promise tomorrow will be better." I whisper in her ear as I slowly drift off to sleep.

**Seth POV**

You would have thought that after days of being bedridden I would be at least a little better. Nope, not the slightest.

Sure Tanu's healing potion turned the gashes to scars but internally I'm a wreck. It takes an enormous effort to do simple things. Even breathe.

I've floated in and out of subconsciousness for days but more often than not, Heather is waiting for me. I want desperately to hold her hand or give her a reassuring smile but everything hurts.

I hate my life right now.

**Bracken POV**

I awake with a start. I had another dream about Gavin.

Unicorns don't get dreams often. Dreams are sort of like revelations to us. They aren't meant to come true, but they usually help us feel what others around us are only person with me is Kendra, well, Sage but she doesn't know about Gavin. Kendra must be very troubled by him.

In my most recent dream I was running through the dusty halls of the Living Mirage again, but this time I ran into the dragon prince, Navorag. He slashed me across the chest, just like Borag had done earlier.

The searing pain in the dream was so real I thought I was going to die. In an ancient dragon language the evil dragon prince started to chant. I know almost every language ever created but dragon tongue isn't what you call language. It's more like clicking your tongue several times. Overall it sounds like a telegraph but much more menacing.

The dragon prince summoned many dragons to him and then turned them against me. All the dragons stared at me hungrily, and the Navorag said "Feast" in olde english.

Just as the dragons were about to pounce on me, I awoke.

Sweating and breathing heavily I try to calm myself. I can feel Kendra stirring next to me and I promised her today would be better. I can't let her down. Especially if someone like Navorag is haunting her.

Instead of waking she rolls over so her head is buried in my side. I smile as she cuddles into me.

Sometimes this _thing _between us seems, not wrong, but odd. Sometimes I feel too old for her, but at moments like this, everything feels perfect.

_**time laspe**_

~sometime around 8 in the morning~

"Kendra," I whisper gently in her ear.

She rolls to the side and the eyes flutter open. "Hmm" she mumbles, still half asleep.

I smile and rub her arm to help her wake. "Kendra, time to get up."

She opens her eyes and glares at me. "Fine," she huffs.

She pulls herself out of bed and heads to the bathroom to get ready for the day, but not before she throws a pillow in my face.

Normally I would have thrown one back at her but I wasn't feeling very playful this morning. I know Kendra doesn't want to talk about him, but I have to. Gavin is really bothering her and I need to help her forget him, but first I have to ask her about him. I _need_ to ask her about Gavin.

I hear the water from the sink shut off and her shuffling footsteps wander down the hall to the kitchen.

I tug the sheets off of me and follow the sounds of her making breakfast.

"French toast sound good?" she asks as I walk in behind her.

"Yeah," I say, glancing around the small kitchen space. Kendra has done a good job of keeping it clean and organized.

She turns around, she has a pan full of the egg mixture used for french toast. Usually I would hug her because we were so close and we just got up, but the pan in is in the way. So instead I go and sit at the table, patiently waiting for breakfast.

When it's done she brings the plate over to the table, giving me a small smile. I return the smile, my nerves create butterflies in my stomach.

She goes back to the counter where the other plate of food is, and brings it over as well. This time setting it in front of me instead of her seat next to mine.

She sits herself down and begins to eat. After gulping down a few syrup drenched bites of french toast, she turns towards me with a look of confusion on her face.

"My cooking's not that bad, is it?" she questions.

"No, no. It's wonderful. I just-I have something to ask you."

Still looking confused she nods "Alright."

"Um, well. I know you don't want to talk about this. Believe me I know. But I have to ask and you have to answer honestly."

"Oook" she says slowly, her voice is shaky, and I think she knows whats coming next.

"Please" I whisper. Please what? Please tell me? Please let me help you? Please answer? What do I say next?

"Please," I start again. "hear me out."

She nods, but her eyes are worried. I want to smooth the worried look off her face, but for the time being it's best if it stays.

"What did Gavin do? What's so horrible about him?" I rush. Her worried look grows into one of refusal. My heart drops. It's so easy for me to feel her emotions but right now I feel like I need to touch her like I do with other people to feel her emotions. Ofcourse I won't. I need her to be able to tell me herself. I don't want her to force her to do something she's not ready to do, but I also desperately need to know.

"He..." she tries but fails to find the right words.

"I-" she tries again. "I thought he loved me, I-" she drops her gaze to the floor, "I thought I loved him."

I won't lie, the pain from what her words meant hurt, but I can't expect her to not love anyone before me. Although, it makes me jealous of him. I didn't love anyone before her, but that was because I was trapped in a dungeon. I never had the chances she did.

"He betrayed us, and I hate him. But the love I felt for him wasn't the same as-" she stops and looks at me once more. "Wasn't the same as the love I feel for you."

All the pain I had felt from her previous words is gone. I never needed to feel jealous of him, or mad that he meet Kendra first. I have Kendra now and That's all that matters.

I pull her into a tight hug and kiss the top her head. I can feel the moisture of her tears on my shirt but don't pull away. She needs me and I'll be there for her as long as she needs me to be.

**Ok so I FINALLY finished this chapter! I know its not good and if our confused or caught a mistake feel free to review or PM me. Again I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Have a good weekend!**

**3 crazybooklover99**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N~ Uh, I apologize if you thought this was an update. Really it's just a note syaing I'm gonna stop updating, maybe even delete this story because I really don't have any ideas and my writing is flat out herendous and I really dont't think it's good, so yeah. I'm going to think up another Fablehaven fanfic because I really love the characters and it's one of my favorite series. So, this isn't the end exactly, but kinda. So ya, sorry it took so long to decide. **


End file.
